Femme Immortale
by Crescent Blossom
Summary: Hellsing. Iscariot. Millennium. Three powerful organizations all fighting to obtain the same thing; the loyalty of Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno, powerful immortal Freelancer who wants one thing; to die. Ah, karma. Formerly named, Blood and Cherry Blossoms
1. Freelancer

_I was really bored and I decided to write the Hellsing/Naruto crossover that __**76987766554 **__(gaarasdeath) requested. I got a serious writer's block for 'Ookami no Sakura', but that'll probably pass in a day or so. Anyways, I hope everyone likes this story! Please read and review!_

**"Femme Immortale"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing; they belong to their respective owners!  
Warning: Beware OOC. Rated 'M' for future lemons (if I feel like it), gore, etc...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Freelancer **  
**Recommend Song: Dragula by Rob Zombie**

The night was quiet and the bright full moon shone brightly in the starless sky, all was calm. A woman stood on a hospital roof with a cigarette hanging loosely from her lips as her eyes focused intently on the church in front of her. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and took a long drag from her cigarette, before releasing smoke into the air. Bright green eyes narrowed when a shadow moved to her right, but she gave no indication of moving.

The woman stepped to the side just in time to avoid being impaled by a throwing knife, before she spun on her heel and turned to face her attacker. Bright green clashed with blazing red and the woman smirked from beneath the hood of her form fitting coat. Vampire. The woman laughed to herself as the rogue vampire charged at her with blood lust raging in its bright red eyes, the vampire's eyes widened in shock as the woman continued to match its speed and dodge its assault.

"Lucas Jeffreys, you have raped and murdered countless people. I am here to collect the life debts you owe", the woman spoke in a clear tone and the vampire momentarily stopped its assault to stare at the woman in a mixture of shocked disbelief and amusement. The vampire jumped back and laughed, its tone sarcastic and it bared its fangs at the woman.

"You intend to kill me? I'd love to see you try", the vampire mocked and he snapped his fingers, his red eyes burning with savage blood lust and cruel intent. The woman remained in her place as ghouls surround her, she calmly removed her unfinished cigarette from between her lips and flicked it away.

"Alright, I'll give you one chance only. You can either die quick and easy or I can completely humiliate you, then make you suffer slowly", the woman spoke in a bored tone and the vampire laughed once again, before it pulled out two more throwing knives. The ghouls rushed at the one with no prior warning and the woman grinned, her green eyes flashing in both amusement and a hint of blood lust.

The woman threw her jacket high into the air and a new expression crossed the vampire's face, this one was of complete and utter fear. A pair of modified Beretta 92FSs made of pure black, stainless steel were in the woman's hands. The barrels extended from 4.9" to 5.9" each and the words 'Divine Judgment' were engraved on both of them in silver letters. The woman's long cherry blossom colored hair was held in a high ponytail and stopped at her waist.

"Y-you're that Freelancer...Sakura Haruno!" the vampire exclaimed in a mixture of awe and fear, to which the woman responded with a bright smile. Shots rang out from her gun and the Freelancer grinned as the bullets pierced through the ghouls with frightening accuracy.

Sakura had specialized her guns for her use only; the bullets that shot out were small condensed shots of her chakra. The bullet itself was made solely by the Freelancer; pure silver tips with a solid chakra core, mixed with mercury to give the bullet itself more of a 'kick'.

Sakura danced through the wave of ghouls her aim true and the vampire slowly began to inch his way back, there was no way he could beat the Freelancer. He turned to run but stopped short when Sakura appeared in front of him with an impassive look on her face. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and she stared at the vampire, as if looking into his soul. Without a word she shot his left leg clean off causing the vampire to fall to the ground, she didn't seem fazed at the blood that got on her.

The vampire yelled in pain and Sakura stared at him with a blank expression on her face, the vampire growled and threw a knife at her smiling in triumph when it pierced her chest where her heart lied. Sakura's eyes widened a fraction before she slowly pulled the knife from her chest to the astonishment of the vampire, even more shocking was how the wound seemed to steam and slowly began to heal up as if had never happened. Sakura raised her Beretta and shot the vampire's other leg, once again the vampire's pained screams filled the night.

"You bitch!" yelled the vampire in pain and Sakura rose one sleek eyebrow, before she calmly put her Berettas away. She smiled sweet and touched the vampire's shoulder, tensing slightly when she felt a knife slash across her neck.

The vampire's hand shook violently and the knife dropped along with his jaw as he watched the normally fatal wound on Sakura's neck slowly begin to steam and the skin knitted itself back together. Sakura gave the vampire a dark look before she ruthlessly ripped his arm from his body, ignoring the blood that sprayed on her face. The vampire screamed bloody murder and its red eyes locked onto Sakura's, whose now had an insane glint in them.

Sakura used her monstrous strength to lift the crippled vampire from the ground by his hair, laughing at his weak cries of pain and mercy. She placed her hand on his chest and allowed her chakra to surge within his body, destroying then repairing his organs only to destroy them again. The vampire coughed and gagged on his own blood, cursing the Freelancer to the deepest parts of Hell.

"You vampires truly make me sick, do you know that?" Sakura suddenly spoke in a dark tone and the vampire's eyes widened at the amount of pure, unadulterated hate and rage in her eyes. The vampire spat blood onto her face in response, but Sakura didn't even flinch. She squeezed the vampire's remaining arm with a disgustingly strong grip and the vampire saw black dots begin to swarm his vision.

"Do you like immortality? Do you like living off the lives of others? Do you realize what you getting yourself into!" Sakura snapped and the vampire couldn't form a response, before he was once again screaming in pain as Sakura crushed every bone in his arm.

She dropped his permanently crippled form onto the concrete before she stomped her heeled boot down hard on his chest, aiming one of her Berettas at his forehead with a disgusted look on her face. The vampire stared up at his death and for the first time in his undead life he prayed to God for mercy, begging and pleading that he be spared. Sakura pressed her foot down harder and clicked her gun off safety.

"God isn't here", she whispered in a deadly low tone, before she pulled the trigger and stood unflinchingly as blood and brain matter splattered on her face. She put her Beretta up and looked at the bloody mess of bodies that littered the roof of the hospital. Sakura pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it, uncaring of the blood that she was covered in.

Sakura took a long drag from her cigarette before she released smoke into completely silent night. Sakura's eyes once again landed on the bodies that were littered on roof and she sighed softly, before running her hand through her blood matted hair. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before letting the familiar rush of shinobi training return to her mind, she allowed her hands to form the correct hand seals. Ram. Horse. Serpent. Dragon. Rat. Ox. Tiger.

**'Katon: Karyū Endan!' **the thought echoed through the Freelancer's mind her eyes snapped open as she inhaled deeply, her cigarette lied on the ground still burning and unforgotten. She felt an intense heat buildup in her abdomen, before it began to climb up her chest. Sakura let loose a silent roar as flames erupted from her mouth. The smell of burning flesh filled her nose but she remained strong and continued to burn the corpses until nothing but ash remained.

Sakura allowed the flames to slowly diminish before they eventually disappeared completely and Sakura picked up her fallen cigarette. A small breeze lifted the ashes from the roof and scattered them in the wind. Sakura kept her cigarette placed firmly between her lips before she raised one of her hands towards the burnt ground where some ashes and small embers still burned.

**"Suiton: Suihachi", **Sakura spoke in a low tone and a jet of water shot out of her hand, washing away the remaining ash and fire. Sakura closed her hand into a fist to stop the water flow and she glanced around at the top of the roof, no would be able to tell what had occurred here when the morning finally came. Sakura leapt from the roof of the hospital and retrieved her coat her where it had landed on a light post.

The Freelancer pulled on her coat before taking a long drag from her cigarette and she walked down the quiet street. Her usually bright green eyes were surprisingly dull as she continued to walk in a random direction with no certain direction in mind. She wiped her hand across her blood stained cheek and stared at the crimson mess that coated her hand, before she balled up her hand into a fist.

_'Immortality is a curse',_ she thought bitterly before she finished off the remainder of her cigarette and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals. The wind blew the remaining flower petals away as the moon finally emerged from its place behind the clouds. The night resumed its natural peace, undisturbed.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno, age nineteen, Elite ANBU, Specialized Hunter nin, combat-medic and apprentice of the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was extremely upset, which wasn't good for the health of any of her teammates. The members of Team Kakashi watched as the pink haired she-devil literally tore apart training field three, but none of them moved to stop her. They all agreed that they'd rather face the Akastuki all over again than face the wrath of their fire breathing female teammate._

_"What do you think set Hag off this time?" asked Sai in a quiet tone, so the pink haired Kunoichi wouldn't hear him. He liked to believe that he was a great Shinobi, trained by ROOTS and able to stay calm under any circumstance, but when it came to Sakura Haruno he'd rather face Orochimaru and a whole sound army than have to deal with the upset Haruno woman._

_"SHANNARO!" screamed Sakura as she slammed her fist down into the already ruined ground, causing the members of Team Kakashi to scatter to avoid the earthquake the ridiculously strong woman had just caused. _

_Naruto landed in a tree a few feet away from Sakura and Yamato landed beside him. Sai and Kakashi landed in similar trees about two feet from where the clone and blond Jinchuuriki stood. Sakura stood in the middle of the destroyed training field with her body shaking with barely controlled emotion and her hands were balled up into fists, tearing the seams of her gloves. Then, much to the surprise and confusion of Team Kakashi, Sakura began to cry._

_The emotionally distressed Haruno fell to her knees and loud, unattractive sobs ripped from her throat. Naruto was the first to react, he appeared in front of his love and knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around her trying to calm her. Kakashi moved next, jumping from his place on the tree branch he landed beside Sakura soundlessly and without a word he placed a hand on the top of her head, giving her comfort in his own way._

_Sai and Yamato looked at each other, before they both moved from their respective positions to be near Sakura. Yamato touched her shoulder and Sai hesitantly reached out to wipe the tears from the young woman's cheeks. Sakura sniffled and tried to calm herself, but the tears wouldn't stop and she only succeeded in causing more tears to fall. Sakura gripped the bottom of her medic skirt, unconcerned with the wrinkles that she was creating._

_"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" whispered Naruto softly in her ear and Sakura only then noticed that she was surrounded by her team; her family. She bowed her head and tried to quiet her sobs so she would be able to speak coherently, while Team Kakashi waited patiently._

_"M-mariko-chan died", Sakura whispered in a small, broken tone and the males of Team Kakashi stared at one another in shocked silence. Sakura raised her fist to punch the ground, but stopped short when she felt extra weight being pressed on her body. A small gasp escaped her lips and her eyes widened when she saw that the members of Team Kakashi were all hugging her, including Sai._

_"You performed the surgery didn't you?" Kakashi asked in a soft tone and all Sakura could do was nod her head. Mariko had been a twelve year old girl who had weak heart valves, she was Sakura's favorite patient even though doctors weren't suppose to get attached to any of their patients._

_"There was a fifty percent chance that she would survive the surgery, but she still wanted to go through with it. It was suppose to be a relatively simple procedure but of course Kami loves to prove me otherwise", Sakura spoke in a rough voice as she finally managed to stop crying._

_"Everything had started off as planned, we finally saw the full extent of damage with our own eyes. We stopped Mariko's heart and other medics used their chakra to allow blood to continue to circulate through Mariko's body. We worked for hours to repair her heart valves to their original conditions, careful to make no mistakes", Sakura explained and Naruto squeezed her tighter to show that everyone was still with her._

_"We were successful. The only thing we had to do was restart her heart and see if the operation had been a success. I used my chakra to jump start her heart and it began beating slowly at first, but gradually getting stronger. I was so happy the operation had been a success", Sakura gave a bittersweet smile at the memory, before her eyes suddenly filled with tears again._

_Sakura closed her eyes as she remembered the painful experience, the amount of blood that escaped from the twelve year old would haunt Sakura forever. Sakura and the other medics allowed the joy and relief of the successful operation to wash over them, but their happiness was short lived when Mariko's young body began to convulse and her heart began beating erratically. Sakura's mind seemed to work in slow motion as she watched the newly resurrected heart begin to slow._

_The medics all rushed to action trying to stabilize the heart, but Sakura could only stare in shocked horror as blood began to fill Mariko's lungs and her heart struggled to keep her body functioning. The aortic valve was the first to close, followed by the mitral and that's when Sakura reacted. She poured almost every ounce of chakra she had into Mariko's heart to keep it beating, to keep the young girl alive._

_**"Haruno-san stop!"**__Sakura could vaguely hear voices around her yelling for her to stop, telling her that she was pouring her chakra into a lifeless body. Sakura didn't listen she only focused on keeping Mariko's heart beating, but eventually that stopped. Sakura felt hands touch her, pulling her from Mariko's corpse. Sakura yelled and screamed, fighting and clawing at the people who were pulling her away._

_Team Kakashi stared at Sakura's tired and emotionally abused form, trying to figure out a way to help their distressed teammate. Sakura's eyes focused on them once again and a sad small smile formed on her face, regardless of the tears that ran down her cheeks. Naruto felt his heart ache painfully at the sight of this broken Sakura and even Sai looked sad, which was a shock in its own right. Yamato and Kakashi had their heads bowed, letting their pained expressions be hidden from the young Haruno._

_"I couldn't save her", Sakura's eyes widened at her realization and every male of Team Kakashi held onto Sakura as she screamed and cried in her depression. Sakura had lost patients before, but she had never reacted this badly, she had never been this broken afterwards. _

_Team Kakashi didn't know where to begin to fix Sakura, to help her regain her confidence so for now they simply held onto her. She was breaking in front of their very eyes, but they would let her shatter completely. They didn't care that they probably would be cut in the process, all they knew was that they wouldn't let Sakura break. Sakura sobbed and tried to break free from her teammates constricting grip, but they wouldn't bulge. Sakura eventually just stopped fighting and simply drowned in the comfort of her teammates._

* * *

Sakura leaned back in her desk chair with her feet propped up on her desk, which was littered with various types of weapons and mechanical parts. She sighed in boredom and made a 'tsk' sound when she heard someone walk into her room. The Freelancer tilted back further in her seat to see a woman with tanned skin and dark shoulder length hair staring at her with icy blue eyes, which made the Freelancer crack a smile.

Two large men stood beside the dark skinned woman and Sakura unwrapped a lollipop before popping it into her mouth, sucking on the hard candy. Green and blue clashed with one another before Sakura finally blinked and motioned for the woman to sit down in the free chair directly in front of her desk. The woman took her seat, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress and Sakura took a moment to study her. She was fairly young, more or less in her late twenties but most likely wealthy due to the obvious signs of her clothes and bodyguards.

"I have a job for you", the woman spoke up in a clear tone that had a heavy British accent and Sakura removed her feet from desk, deciding to sit up straight. Sakura swirled her tongue around the lollipop in her mouth, but she didn't speak instead she motioned for the woman to continue.

"A few months ago, my brother was attacked by some type of creatures. I don't know exactly what they were, but all I know is that after he was attacked he turned into one of them", the woman spoke in a bitter tone and Sakura allowed the woman to collect her thoughts, before she continued.

"I've learned that those things were under the control of vampires. I want to avenge my brother's death, I want you to destroy those vampires!" the woman snapped and threw a large folder down on Sakura's desk containing all the information that she had on the vampires.

Sakura didn't move or respond to the woman's outburst, she simply stared at her with a thoughtful expression on her face. Sakura pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and sighed softly, before running her hand through her hair. Ah, it always came down to revenge didn't it? Sakura wasn't surprised at the reasoning, actually she had expected it.

"I am offering to pay you fifty thousand pounds and another three thousand in advance if you accept", the woman tried to convince Sakura and the Freelancer raised one of her eyebrows at the pleading woman.

"Who are the targets?" Sakura eventually spoke up after a long silence and the woman sighed in relief before she regained her poker face and pointed to the file that she had thrown down on Sakura's desk.

"In that folder is the information I have on them, but I most warn you it is not much", the woman admitted and Sakura popped the lollipop back into her mouth, before opening the folder on her desk. Sakura's eyes scanned over the files inside and a smirk found its way to her face, before she stood up and held out her hand to the woman.

"I'll take the job", Sakura confirmed in an easy going tone and the woman jumped to her feet, shaking Sakura's hand in a surprisingly firm grip. The woman handed Sakura an envelope full of money, which Sakura counted out to be exactly three thousand pounds.

Sakura sat back down at her desk and watched the woman leave with her bodyguards, before she turned her attention back to the files that were scattered across her desk. The Freelancer sucked on her candy and traced her finger along the picture of her targets. Sakura clicked her tongue and her silver studded tongue ring made contact with the hard candy, leaving a strange taste in her mouth.

"The Valentine Brothers", Sakura mused out loud before she bit down hard on her lollipop, causing the hard candy to shatter in her mouth. The Freelancer reclined back in her chair once again and closed her eyes a small smile forming on her face; this would be interesting.


	2. The Valentine Brothers

Here's chapter 2, everyone. Please read and review! :)

**_Chapter 2: The Valentine Brothers  
Recommend Song: Violence Fetish by Disturbed_**

* * *

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing could name at least ten places that she'd rather be at that moment in time, instead of attending to the meeting of the Round Table. All twelve members sat at the large table, each with a poker face of his own. Integra reached into a small box on the table and pulled out a cigar, before she focused her attention on the members of the Round Table.

"We have a problem, Integra", one man spoke up and Integra focused her calculated gaze on the man, before she folded her hands under her chin and waited for him to continue. She had a general idea at what he was about to bring up.

"So much has happened. Even if we do take action we cannot stop the news from leaking to the press", the same man spoke in a solemn tone and he fixed his glasses so the light made a bright glint, allowing no one to see his eyes.

"Yes. There is a limit to how much information can be suppressed", another man commented and a few others murmured in agreement, before Integra slowly rose her hand in the air to silence the Round Table.

"As you probably know, we have seen increasing numbers of vampires and their minions in recent weeks. Naturally, we took the opportunity to research these new vampires", Integra spoke in a cool tone, before she removed a small device from her pocket and held it between her fingers for all to see.

"What is that?" one man asked as a hushed silence fell over the large room. Integra took her time to gaze at the expressions on each of the memebers faces, before her gaze give gravely serious.

"This appears to be a transmission device. Many chips like this were found on the vampires body. Our theory is that this device is used to monitor the condition, mental status, movement and combat efficiency of the vampire", Integra spoke in a clear tone and many men stood from their chairs in a mixture of shock and outrage.

"What!" a few men shouted at the same time, but Integra simply continued on as if she hadn't heard them, "Furthermore, the recent incidents are not isolated. It is clear that someone is behind all of this."

Integra calmly lifted her cigar to her lips and lit it calmly without losing eye contact with anyone. The men stared at the Hellsing heiress with expressions that varied from shock to fear, while some just simply slumped in their chairs in disbelief.

"There's something else", Integra started but a man rose his hand to halt her in mid sentence.

"Wait! There's more!" he exclaimed in a shaking voice and Integra once again crossed her hands under her chin, resting her elbows on the large table. Smoke from her cigar surrounded her in a misty halo, giving her an almost haunted look.

"Its about the ghouls. Ghouls usually form when the victims of the vampire are not pure. However, that isn't true in this case! In all these incidents, every victim was turned into a ghoul and no new vampires were created. Even pure, untainted children have turned into ghouls", Integra elaborated and sweat began to form on the faces of the men at the table. Integra tilted her head back and stared up at the ceiling, before she released a stream of smoke from her lips.

* * *

Sakura sat on the edge of her desk, staring at the strange chip in her hands. She had returned to the hospital roof earlier that morning to see retrieve her lighter that she hadforgotten. She had found her lighter, but also a strange chip on the concrete. She was surprised that the chip hadn't been destroyed or washed away by her justus, but she didn't question it. The Freelancer didn't know what the chip was used for or what its origin was.

Saura placed the chip in the pocket of her jeans, making a mental note to research the chip later. She looked on her messy desk and picked up a kunai with a bittersweet smile on her face, she missed the age of the shinobi. Technology had taken over and people had traded justus and kunai for guns and computers, it was sad in a way. Sakura knew she was the only person left in the world with the ability to harness chakra, everyone else had simply forgotten the old ways.

The Freelancer snapped out of her thoughts and began to strap various weapons to her person, she hummed under her breath stretched sighing in content when she felt her stiff joints 'pop'. The Freelancer was clothed in a form fitting crimson camisole and plain black jeans that hugged her curves perfectly. Sakura's ANBU tattoo stood out proudly on her right shoulder in black ink for all to see, but none actually understood what it meant.

_'I wonder if these Valentine Brothers will be able to grant my wish', _the Haruno thought to herself before she mentally snorted and began to the tak of wrapping black bandages around her arms, a habit she had picked up from her old friend Neji Hyuga.

**_'If you were to be honest to yourself for once, you would finally realize that there is a very slim chance that anyone can kill us for good!' _**another voice snapped in Sakura's head and the young woman rolled her eyes, before mumbling under her breath incoherently.

_'I thought I got rid of you', _Sakura thought in a bored tone as she began to lace up her three inch combat boots, she stood up as she debated whether or not she should take her katana. The Freelancer shrugged and strapped it onto her back, she'd take it just for the hell of it.

**_'I'm you, baka! You can't get rid of me! And, I don't appreciate you locking me in the deepest part of your mind, do you realize how fucking hard it is to get out of there!' _**shouted Inner Sakura and the Freelancer groaned at the mental headache that she was sure to develop.

_'For Kami's sake, be quiet! I already have enough issues to deal without feeling the need to argue with myself!' _Sakura shouted in her mind and she twitched slightly when she heard Inner Sakura's taunting laughter, it took everything the Freelancer had not to bash her head against the desk.

**_'Hey, your the one that's insane. All the years that you've lived it was bound to happen, I'm just here because you feel the need to converse with someone', _**Inner Sakura stated as if they were discussing the weather and Sakura bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood, before she placed her Berettas in their respective holsters on either side of her waist.

_'This isn't much of a conversation, now be quiet', _Sakura commanded and to her surprise Inner Sakura actually fell silent. Sakura walked around her room and her eyes landed on the picture of Konoha 12, when they were all genin. She smiled lightly at the picture and touched the frame, she missed her friends terribly. Sakura turned her attention away from the picture and continued to ready herself for her encounter with the Valentine Brothers.

**_'I just thought of something', _**Inner Sakura spoke up after a while and Sakura sighed, silence is too much to ask for these days it seemed. Sakura chose to ignore the annoying voice of her Inner, which Inner Sakura didn't appreciate.

**_'We haven't gotten laid in over a hundred years!' _**Inner Sakura suddenly found herself shoved in the deepest part of the Freelancer's mind and no matter how much she yelled and cursed, the Freelancer couldn't hear her.

* * *

The Valentine Brothers stood at the back entrance of the Hellsing manor, each plotting the demise of powerful organization. The younger of the two was clothed in black, along witn multiple face piercings stood with his hands in his his pockets; a bored expression on his face. His dark skin stood out in contrast to his brother's pale complexion and his gold eyes shone with ill intent. The older brother stood clothed in a crisp white suit with a calm aura around him as he and his brother stepped towards their destination. Their names were Luke and Jan Valentine.

"You do you we can't afford to screw up, right? It has been quite some time since we've been assigned anything this big", Luke spoke to his younger sibling, who simply rolled his eyes in response.

"Yeah, yeah. Besides, we won't fail. We can't possibly fuck up with a badass like me on the job", Jan replied with a cocky grin on his face and Luke sighed, before shaking his head at his younger brother's attics. the two vampires were caught off guard when a whistle was blown in their ears.

"Who are you! This place is strictly off limits!" shouted one of Hellsing's security guards and Luke calmly adjusted his glasses on his face, before he focused his green eyes on the security guard with a sheepish expression on his face.

"My apologies, sir. You see, we are here with the tour group", he spoke in a sincere tone as he pointed to the two large buses parked just outside the Hellsing gates and the security guard's eyes widened a fraction.

"We're visiting the castles of British nobility", Luke continued and Jan stepped up from behind his brother and gave the guard a nonchalant look.

"Ain't you folk open to the public?" he asked in a bored tone and another guard stepped up beside the other guard that was staring at the Valentine brothers with a look of shock and sight confusion.

"This is private property. Remove yourselves immediately!" the new guard barked in a authoritative tone and The Valentine Brothers turned to face each other, before they both began laughing.

Jan snapped his fingers and before either of the guards could react, a bullet had pierced straight through the head of the new guard. The other guard watched in shock as his partner fell, before he heard a sliding sound and his attention turned to the buses were the windows as opened and various firearms were pointed at him. Without warning the guns began to fire and tore straight through the Hellsing guard.

"Alright, that's enough! Stop shooting!" shouted Jan and after a few more minutes of gun fire the bullets finally ceased. Jan made an almost comical look of disbelief before he turned his brother with a exasperated look.

"Are you sure these goddamn things can be trusted, bro?" he asked and Luke gave him a charming smile, before nodded his head.

"Of course. Besides, this is merely an experiment", Luke replied in a smooth tone as an eerie smile crossed his face. Jan stared at his brother a few seconds, before he snapped his fingers once again and ghouls dressed from head to toe in armor filed out of the buses.

"Only an experiment, eh?" the younger Valentine commented with a smirk on his face and he grabbed two heavily modified, suppressed FN P90s from one of ghouls. Luke stared at Jan with an amused expression.

"Who the hell cares anyway? How boring. As long as their are people to kill and blood to drink we can do whatever the hell we want! Who cares if their Hellsing! Fuck Arkard or Alucard, or whatever the fuck his name is! **Eliminate all of them!**" shouted Jan in a crazed voice and Luke remained quiet as he adjusted his glasses, for once his younger brother was absolutely correct.

* * *

Sakura stood arrived in front of Hellsing manor a hour or so later from when the Valentine Brothers had arrived. Sakura liked to think she was a damn good Hunter nin back in the day and time had helped her hone her abilities, but when she had tracked the Valentine Brothers to Hellsing she had begun to second guess herself. Why the Valentine Brothers would be here was beyond Sakura's imagination, seeing as how Hellsing was an Anti-vampire organization.

Sakura shrugged mentally to herself, hell she had never ben wrong so what good would doubting herself to now, especially after all these years? Sakura walked through the front enterance of the Hellsing manor and her eyes widened at the amount of blood and corpses that littered the ground. She knelt down beside one and read the insignia on the uniform, her lips forming a thin line in solid distaste. They were Hellsing soldiers.

Sakura stood up straight and continued on her way, stopping once again when she heard the speakers around the hall come to life. She rose one of her eyebrows when she heard screams and yells echo through the speakers, before an amused voice rang spoke into the intercom.

_"Hello, hello. Can you hear me? Good afternoon, members of the Round Table! Greetings! Is my dear little partridge Integra there as well?" _the voice laughed and Sakura leaned against one of the walls, deciding to listen to what the clearly disturbed vampire had to say. She was slightly surprised when he mentioned the members of the Round Table being there as well.

_"We are the Valentine Brothers!" _the voice confirmed Sakura's silent question and the Freelancer resisted the urge to laugh, this was going to be too easy. She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lifted one to her lips, where she lit in without a second thought.

_"I am the younger of us two, Jan Valentine. This is the first time we've met, correct? We're enjoying lunch right now, your guards are quite delectable if I do say so myself. Care to join us?" _Jan taunted into the microphone and Sakura crushed her cigarette in her finger; one thing hadn't changed about Sakura Haruno and that was her strong hatred towards those who killed the innocent. And, the bastard that the nerve to sound happy about that fact.

**_'We'll be doing everyone a favor when we kill this bastard', _**Inner Sakura growled out in Sakura's mind and the Freelancer didn't even think to question how her Inner had managed to emerge so quickly, in fact she agreed with her Inner completely.

_'It's almost your turn! Have you pissed yourselves yet? Prayed to your God? You are cornered with no where to go, are you prepared to die like fish in a barrel? By the way you still have a couple of minutes to commit suicide if you want to take care of business yourselves. I strongly recommend this!" _Jan's voice echoed through the now silent hallways as he clicked of the intercom and Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously.

The Freelancer kicked herself off the way and pulled her katana from its sheath on her back as she made her way down the hallway. The enraged Haruno leg shot forward as she kicked the doors open, shattering them in the process. Armed ghouls looked up from where they wee feasting on Hellsing soldiers. Sakura allowed a deranged smile to grace her features, before she rushed forward. Her form blurred as she dodged bullets that were shot at her, her katana danced in her hand as she quickly cut down the ghouls leaving nothing but crimson stains in her wake.

The Haruno's fist went straight through the head of one of the ghouls and she spun on her heel slicing the head on one ghoul clean off. Sakura's katana was made of the same black, stainless steel that her Berettas were made from and once again it had been modified for her use only. Sakura forced chakra into her sword and swung it, smiling in twisted amusement as the shockwave from her swing cut straight about eight ghouls, shield and all.

Sakura lifted her katana over her shoulders and stared at the ghouls that laid motionlessly on the ground, a smirk formed on her face when more came leveled there weapons at her. She swung her katana so its blade was pointed at the ground. Sakura licked her lips her silver tongue ring shining in the light and she rushed forward as the ghouls open fired; the Freelancer had begun her assignment.


	3. Bloody Blossom

Here's chapter 3, please read and review! :)  
**Note: The tune that Sakura is humming is 'Lilium', which is the Elfen lied theme.**

_**Chapter 3: Bloody Blossom  
Recommend Song: Click Click Boom by Saliva**_

* * *

Integra stared at Walter and Seras, who had fallen from the ventilation shafts and she mentally sighed in relief. For a second there she had actually been worried. Integra stared at her butler and the young Draculina with a calm look, before she glanced at the members of the Round table who looked either shocked or afraid.

"How's the situation below?" Integra asked in a serious tone, she wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. Walter gave his employer a grave look and Seras seemed shocked at the amount of intensity that the old butler was showing.

"The entire defense team has been wiped out. If one ever wondered what hell looks like then the scene below might be their answer. No one ever expected a army of ghouls with military capabilities. Although we don't know what their objective is, their plan was certainly impressive", Walter replied to Integra's question and members of the Round Table turned a deathly shade of white.

"Walter, I'll ask you straight out. Are you done for?" asked the Hellsing heiress and Walter gave her a faint smile, before he bowed to her in respect.

"No! Certainly not! Compared to what I went through in the old days, defeat is out of the question", Walter replied in a certain tone and Seras looked back and forth between the dark skinned Hellsing heiress and the old, confident butler.

"Alucard will start from the basement, while while be welcoming their attack from the third floor. No, I should say, we'll be attacking them. We'll be following your orders to the letter, Sir Integra. Not a single attacker will leave this building alive. I'll show them how high the price of admission is in Hellsing!" Walter promised before he once again bowed before the Hellsing heiress.

* * *

Jan leaned against a blood stained wall in the hallway uncaring of the visible destruction that was going on around him. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number, holding up up to his ear as he watched the ghouls tear through more Hellsing soldiers.

"Yo, hello bro. Can you hear me? This is the leader of the mansion massacre reporting! **Oh yeah!**" Jan howled into the phone while he laughed madly, Luke rolled his eyes at his brother's attics on the other end of the line but didn't say anything.

"I've cleared the first floor and the second one is just about done. All that'll be left is taking over the third floor and the meeting hall. And sending all those old bastards to hell", Jan spoke into the phone with a smirk on his face, once he got over his hysterics.

_"We'll go with it, then. Remember not to underestimate anyone in Hellsing. I'm heading to the basement at the moment_", Luke replied in a simple tone and he hung up on his end, leaving Jan to stare at the phone for a moment before he shrugged and placed it in his pocket.

Jan pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning on and lit a cigar that he had stolen from Integra's office. He picked up his beloved weapons and continued down the hallway with his ghoul army behind him, all armed and ready.

"Boring, boring, boring! This is fucking annoying! Isn't this mansion big enough!" the younger Valentine brother ranted to himself as he continued on his way. He glanced down at the carpet and made a annoyed sound in the back of his throat.

"This carpet sure is plush. What the hell is it? Abusson? Savonerie? That woman, I'm not just gonna kill that bitch", Jan kicked down a pair of doors that lead to the three floor of the mansion. Smoke from the cigar surrounded him and ash fell onto the carpet, but he didn't seem or notice of care.

"I'll rape her, then kill her! Hey, hacking her carcass into pig feed isn't a bad idea either. They could have her as a snack, far less of a hassle", the demented vampire commented and stopped short when a door up ahead suddenly opened and a person stepped out.

Jan's eyes widened a fraction when his cigar suddenly snapped into two seemingly out of nowhere. Jan's mouth opened in shock when a ghoul behind him suddenly was sliced in half and the person began walk toward him with a deadly aura.

"I missed? I suppose I can't compare to my younger days", the person spoke up and Jan took a half step back when the person stepped into the light and revealed their identity. Jan felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face as he continued to stare in shock.

"Walter C. Dornez at your service, the butler of this mansion. Former Elite Hellsing Trash Disposal", the butler spoke up as he pulled on a pair of black gloves that he hd made just for himself. Walter raised one of his gloved hands and Jan stared as thin wires seemed to swirl around the butler threateningly.

"Here I come!" Walter warned and before he began to rush forward, barely giving Jan time to order the ghouls to open fire. Jan's eyes widened as he watched the butler dodge most the bullets fired and Walter manipulated the wires with a vengeance, cutting through the ghouls as if they were nothing. Jan thought back to his brother's warning about not underestimating Hellsing, had this been what he had been talking about?

* * *

Sakura wiped the blade of her katana clean with a piece of cloth she had ripped from a ghoul's shirt. The Freelancer stared at the two hallways with a look of annoyance on her face, but she didn't utter a single word. The Valentine Brothers had choosen to seperate, one going to the basement and the other to the third floor and thus began Sakura's dilemma. She didn't know which one to go after first.

**_'You are not seriously questioning this are you! This is a fucking no brainer, go after that arrogant bastard who thinks its okay to slaughter innocent people and then laugh about it! Let's make him suffer!_****' **Inner Sakura snapped to the Freelancer and Sakura formed a single hand seal, grinning when an exact replica of herself appeared in cloud of smoke.

_Sakura jumped out of the way as a giant red toad charged at her with dual swords in its webbed hands, she had forgotten her disgust with toads when she realized that they were not going to hold back with her training. Sakura had surpassed Tsunade, at least that is what the Slug Sannin kept telling her and she insisted that Sakura train with Jiraiya, which Sakura was firmly against but the busty Hokage could be very convincing._

_"Sakura, you should know by that training with a Sannin is brutal and if you don't learn to adjust to the changes quickly, you will die", Jiraiya spoke up from the side lines as he watched the pink haired medic duck and doge various attacks from the toad; Tsunade had drilled the girl well with evasive tactics._

_"Jiraiya-sama, please excuse my langauage but shut the hell up!" snapped Sakura as she jumped high in the air and pulled a kunai from its holster of her leg, before she threw it at the skilled toad with admirable efficiency._

_The toad swung one of its swords and knocked the kunai out of the air, before it jumped up after Sakura and used its long tongue to grab Sakura around her ankle and throw her to the ground. Sakura's eyes widened slightly and she gave a silent cry in pain once she impacted, causing giant crater to form. The toad landed the ground and glanced at Jiraiya with a silent question in its gold eyes._

_"Sakura, how about I make this more interesting. If you manage to defeat Rokuro here, then I'll teach you the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**", Jiraiya called out as he watched the Haruno pull herself out of the crater with minor injuries on her body._

_"Your on", she gritted out and began to tighten her gloves with a dark look on her face, the feeling of Rokuro's tongue against her bare skin had brought back her original disgust of toads with a vengance. Rokuro stared at the enraged seventeen year old for a short while, before he rushed forward with swords raised._

_Sakura's eyes narrowed and pulled another kunai from its holster, pushing chakra into it as it clashed with Rokuro's swords. The toad and the girl pushed away from each other and a thought emerged in Sakura's mind causing a small smile to appear on the medic's face. Sakura stood perfectly still as Rokuro charged at her and Jiraiya raised one of his eyebrows at Sakura in confusion, but didn't say anything._

_Sakura dodged the first sword strike, but caught the second one and winces slightly when the sword cut deeply into her hand but she didn't let go. She forced chakra into her hand that was holding the blade and squeezed tightly, crying out lightly at the pain but grinning in determination when the blade shattered. Rokuro's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't falter as he swung his other sword. Sakura was quick to use her chakra to deflect the blow and she quickly knocked the sword from the toad's grasp._

_Sakura formed a rabbit seal with her hands and she gritted her teeth in pain as electricity danced along her body, before she focused it to her hands. Rokuro tried to jump away but Sakura managed to grabbed him, before he could get out of harm's way. Sakura hissed at the amount of pain the electricity was causing her, but she would endure. _

**_"Raiton: Kangekiha!" _**_she screamed as she released a large amount of electricity from her hands into Rokuro's body. The giant toad yelled in pain and struggled to escape Sakura's grip, but the pink haired medic wouldn't bulge. Jiraiya's eyes widened at Sakura's sudden show of knowledge over lightning based justu._

_Eventually, Rokuro dismissed himself to escape from the unimaginable pain and Sakura crashed to the ground, her body twitching lightly as the excess lightning ran ragged through her body. She made a mental note to use lightning based justu only if the situation were critical, it was hard to manipulate another element that wasn't your natural ability. Jiraiya walked over to the fallen Haruno and sighed mentally to himself; she was almost as reckless as Naruto._

_"I win, Jiraiya-sama", the pinkette managed to whisper before she blacked out from complete exhaustion, but she still managed to have a small smile on her face._

Sakura snapped out of thoughts and her clone quickly rushed down the hallway that would lead to the basement, without needing to be told to do so. Sakura began to continue her ascent to the third floor with thoughts of making Jan suffer on her mind. The Freelancer heard gunfire up ahead and a lethal smile appeared on her face; it was showtime.

* * *

Luke kicked open the door that lead to the basement and he stood with an impatient look on his face. He kept fingering the red smudge thatw as on his sleeve where a Hellsing solider's blood had gotten on him, its a known fact that no matter how hard you try a white suit won't stay clean.

"Vampire Alucard. You're here, aren't you? Show yourself!" demanded Luke as he walked down the steps into the basement, he was really not happy about the stain on his white suit and he wanted to take his aggressions out on someone.

"I know your here. No matter where you hide, I'll be able to find your **stench**!" snapped Luke and in a clearly annoyed tone and he stopped suddenly when he saw the No-Life King himself sitting in a regal chair with a bored expression on his face.

"Why would I hide from you? I wasn't hiding nor was I running and I was getting tired of waiting", Alucard spoke in a bored tone as he stayed where he was seated and crossed one leg over the other.

"I see. Well then, I aplogise for keeping you waiting", Luke said in a formal tone as he bowed once, before he pulled out a pair of sawn-off M1 Garand rifles, which he aimed directly at the No-Life King not wasting any time.

"You see, I've also been waiting for this moment. The moment I would fight the infamous Alucard! Allow me to demonstrate", Luke trailed off as he rushed forward in a blur of speed and Alucard grinned at the prospect of a challenge.

"My abilities!" Luke finished as he suddenly appeared in front of Alucard with his rifle pressed against the No-Life King's forehead, but Alucard was prepared as he pressed the Jackal against Luke's chest where his heart lied.

"That was fast", Alucard commented with the same grin on his face and Luke glared at him, his fangs flashing in the dimly lit room.

"If you think you can treat me like one of those 'instant' punks, then your wrong! I'll be the first one to surpass you!" shouted Luke and without further warning, both vampires pulled the triggers of their respective weapons, simultaneously.

Luke flew back and hit the ground and Alucard's head tilted back at an odd angle, both vampires didn't move for a while. A silence stretched between the two fallen vampires, before they suddenly began laughing and Luke was the first to snap back up. He aimed his rifles at Alucard and began firing shot after shot, while the No-Life King himself simply aimed the Jackal at Luke and fired back. Luke disappeared in a blur of movement, dodging the bullets that Alucard shot in his direction.

"Do you still think I'm no different from the others? Your abilities I have already analyzed them all! No! If anything, I'm your superior!" Luke shouted in a cocky tone and Alucard lifted his head to stare at the younger vampire with a insane smirk on his face.

* * *

Seras had Jan pinned to the ground once she and Walter had wiped out his army of ghouls, all that was left to do was interogate him for answers. Walter stood over the young Valentine brother with a dark look on his face as he adjusted his gloves.

"Where are you from? Who is your commanding officer? Who gave you your undead life?" Walter questioned and Jan laughed in a sarcastic tone as he listened to Walter question him, he groaned lightly when Seras tightened her grip on him.

"Old man, is your fucking brain broken or something? Didn't I already tell ya that I'm the leader of the Hellsing massacre team? We were created to get rid of you! So, that's why okay! Ah! You all can go to fucking hell!" shouted Jan as he began to laugh madly and Seras scowled at him.

"Enough of this nonsense. What can you do in your current state?" Walter spoke in a low tone and Jan only seemed to laugh harder, before gave Walter a mocking smile that made the old man frown.

"You really are a senile fuck!" Jan barked out and no sooner had he said that did Seras and Walter hear groans coming from behind them. The butler and the police woman eyes both widened when they saw the sight of the fallen Hellsing officers turned into ghouls.

Jan took Seras's momentary shock to catch her off guard with a sharp elbow the face, effectively knocking her off of him. Seras gasped in pain and Jan stood to his feet, before he glanced back at Walter and Seras with a sick grin on his face.

"Are you prepared to turn against your own kind? All I can say is have fun! Gentleman, let's get this party started!" he laughed out and ran towards Walter, where he jumped over the old butler at the last possible second heading towards the meeting hall.

Walter was caught off guard and turned to stare at Jan's running form. Seras tried to run from the Hellsing ghouls but one managed to snag her ankle and she fell to the ground with tears in her eyes. Walter snapped out of his stupor and controlled his wires to go after Jan. The wires wrapped around the Valentine brother's arm and he laughed as he pulled his arm, uncaring that he had removed his arm from his body in the process.

He managed to bust open the doors of the meeting room and his eyes widened in shock when he saw all the members of the Round Table facing him with calm looks on their faces, each armed with a small firearm in their hand.

"Welcome to Hellsing", the heiress stated in a serious tone and Jan smirked, before all members of the Round Table fired their weapons at him. Jan flew back and hit a wall, while Integra's eyes widened at the sight that greeted her in the hallway.

Seras tried to pull away from the Hellsing ghouls that kept reaching for and groping her. Tears swamn in her vision and unimaginable anger began to build in her, but it suddenly disappeaed when she heard a soft humming. The ghouls stopped as well and Seras took the distraction to get free from their grasp. The humming grew louder and Walter's eyes widened when he a brief flash of pink before the ghouls were cut down.

Sakura stood in the middle of the blood stained hallway as she finished off the last Hellsing ghoul and she pulled her katana from its corpse. She turned her attention to members of Hellsing that were staring at her in a state of shock. She eyes focused on Walter and she gave a faint smile, ignoring the fact that she was practically covered from head to toe in blood. Integra left the meeting hall and went to stand beside Walter to study the newcomer.

"Well, if it isn't the Angel of Death. I haven't see you in roughly forty years, age has been kind to you", Sakura commented and Seras looked back and forth between Walter and Sakura with confusion written on her face. Integra was also perplexed on the matter, but she didn't make it as obvious as Seras did.

"The Bloody Blossom has returned."


	4. Leashed

Here's chapter 4, please read and review! :)

**_Chapter 4: Leashed  
Recommend Song: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin_**

* * *

"I haven't been called that in a long time. These days they call me the Freelancer", Sakura spoke in a simple tone and Integra took a step towards the pink haired woman with questions burning in her eyes, but soft laughter from Jan stopped her in her tracks.

Sakura along with the members of Hellsing all turned their attention to heavily wounded vampire that was slumped ina bloody heap on the floor. Walter took a step towards Jan with wires sticking out of his gloves and between his teeth, while Sakura simply crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the vampire with a cold expression.

"Make it quick old man", Jan spoke in a low tone and Walter glared at him. Seras scowled openly at the vampire, before she glanced at Sakura out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know who the woman was but she could tell from her earlier display that she was powerful.

"Oh, after all your 'good deeds' we shall not make this easy. Don't even think about a swift death, at least until we discover your hidden employer", Walter stated in a cool tone and Sakura smirked, the Angel of Death had not lost his edge in his old age.

"You are so fucking naive!" Jan snapped and Integra stepped forward with a small pistol in her hand. She clicked it off safety and pointed it directly at Jan's forehead, but the vampire didn't flinch or turn away.

"How's it going, slut?" he asked in a easy going tone and Integra pressed the pistol harder against his forehead with a scowl on her face, making her look much older than she actually was. She shot his remaining arm and Jan cried out in pain.

"Watch your mouth! I'm not in a very friendly mood right now!" snapped Integra and Jan slumped over as he panted and tried to catch his breath. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly at the vampire, but she didn't say anything instead she simply observed.

"Just what cult are you from! And, just who is sponsoring you from behind the scenes! Answer me!" shouted Integra and Jan began to laugh wildly, while Integra glared at him and leveled the gun at him again.

"Stop laughing! Answer me!" she screamed and Jan continued to laugh as Integra slowly began to pull the trigger, but Sakura placed her arm out in front of the younger woman. Integra stared at Sakura with shock and confusion written on her face, but Sakura just shook her head.

"Let me give it a try", she murmured and knelt down so she was eye level with Jan. The dark skinned vampire stopped laughing and glared at Sakura, who had placed a hand on his shoulder. She allowed her chakra to invade his body and Jan yelled when he felt the raw energy attack his organs.

"You are going to tell them everything they want to hear, do you understand me **bitch?**"Sakura spoke in a dark tone and Jan growled at her as he tried to pull away from her; he didn't realize just how screwed he was.

* * *

Sakura's clone stood on steps of the basement behind Luke, who no longer had legs to walk on and she glanced down the stairs to see a madly grinning Alucard approaching them both. Luke glanced back at at Sakura's clone with brief confusion that quickly turned back to fear when he heard Alucard speak up.

"Hm? What's the matter? Your only missing two legs. Come on! Call out your familiar, command it to transform your body! Regenerate your legs and get up! Pick up your gun and retaliate! Come, the night is still young! The game has just begun! **Hurry, hurry, hurry!**" Alucard bellowed and Luke stared at the older vampire with pure terror.

"You...you fucking monster!" Luke shouted and the clone stared at the blonde vampire with an amused expression. A monster? Luke hadn't seen a monster, he didn't know the error of his choice of words. Alucard's eyes widened slightly and a disappointed look crossed his face.

"So...this is the limit of your 'abilities', little worm. You useless, pitiful creature!" snapped Alucard and Luke beats of sweat began to roll down his face. Sakura's clone leaned against the cold stone wall and decided to watch the show just a bit longer, it had been a while since she had been to thoroughly entertained.

"Stop babbling! Your Hellsing is finished! To think an elder vampire like you would lower himself to the rank of Royal protestant Knights' errand boy..." Luke was cut off as Alucard glared at him sharply and snapped, **"SHUT UP!"**

Sakura's clone quickly leaped over Luke's partially immobile form just as Alucard began to summon his familiar, Baskerville. Alucard's eyes widened once he saw Sakura's clone and the clone sent him a suggestive smile, before she picked up Luke by his neck and grinned at him.

"If you think the Count is a monster, then I'm death itself", the clone whispered softly in Luke's ear and the blonde vampire struggled in vain against the pink haired woman's surprisingly strong grip. The clone pulled its katana from its sheath and quickly sliced Luke's head from his shoulders, in one clean cut.

Alucard watched the head roll to his feet and he chuckled darkly before he allowed Baskerville to devour the remnants of Luke's body. Sakura cut Luke's body apart piece by piece tossing eat to Baskerville who devoured the vampire, greedily. Once the deed was done, Alucard dismissed his familiar and turned his attention to Sakura's clone.

"So, you've finally returned my Countess", Alucard spoke up and Sakura's clone smirked, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Alucard strode towards the Freelancer's clone and she sheathed her katana, before resting her gaze on the elder vampire.

"Not quite, Count. Besides, I'm not the real Sakura. She's upstairs tying up loose ends", the clone explained and Alucard shrugged his shoulders, with a wild grin on his face as he reached out for her.

"Gotta go, Count. Oh and we both know that Sakura is not your Countess", the clone stated with a grin and just before Alucard could touch her, she had dispelled herself. Alucard didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused. A thought suddenly hit him and he began to laugh madly; Sakura had stolen his kill.

* * *

Sakura's eyes dilated for a moment as her clone's memories became her own and laughed softly to herself, Alucard hadn't changed much either. Walter stared at Jan's shaking form and he felt a ounce of pity for the vampire (which he quickly crushed); the Bloody Blossom was ruthless. Jan spat blood onto the ground before he managed to get a cocky grin on his face, which Sakura raised an eyebrow at.

"I know you already know this, but inside of my body is a small transmitter. It's transmitting every thing that has happened, that is happening. Not only the lost battle, but this conversation as well. Do you think that they, after this loss..." Jan trailed off and everyone's eyes widened at a blue fire began to to take over Jan's body and he began to laugh.

"Would possibly leave someone like me alive to spill all of their secrets?" Jan laughed and Sakura's eyes narrowed to the size of slits, before she focused her chakra into his body and smiled wickedly when she located the transmitter.

_'I can't kill him, it's what he wants. I know his type, he loves blood, violence, sex and power. But above all else he loves his freedom and death is release. I will not allow him to get off easy, he will suffer!' _Sakura thought darkly and she manipulated her chakra to crush the transmitter and Jan's eyes widened in shock when the flames died away.

**_'This asshole reminds me of Hidan, he deserves to be leashed!' _**encouraged Inner Sakura and Sakura grabbed Jan's arm before she slowly used her chakra to reattach it to his body. the Hellsing members stared the Freelancer in shock, but Integra quickly snapped out of it and aimed her pistol at Sakura.

"Sir Integra, no!" shouted Walter and Integra glanced at Walter, but that momentary distraction was enough for Sakura to quickly knock the woman off her feet and hold a kunai to her throat. Sakura's eyes were steely and she could feel the blood lust trying to claw its way to the surface, begging to be released.

"Don't interfere", Sakura growled out and she quickly released the Hellsing heir, before returning to the shocked vampire. Sakura watched Jan's injuries heal themselves and grabbed Jan roughly by his dark hair, making him look her in the eyes.

"You will pay for all the innocents you have killed. The price you will pay is a steep one; your freedom is mine. **You now belong to me!**" Sakura growled in a dark tone and without much warning she bit down deepy into Jan's neck, uncaring of the taste of blood that filled her mouth or his yells of pain.

Sakura forced a large portion of her chakra into Jan's body before she pulled back and smiled in satisfaction as a black seal of three slightly curved lines, which were spread in a triangle pattern surrounded by her clan symbol, formed at the base of Jan's throat. Jan continued to yell and holler as he clawed at his throat, drawing blood and Sakura did nothing to help ease his pain. The Freelancer stood up and turned back to the Hellsing members with a stoic look on her face.

"I am truly sorry for the loses that you had to experience today", Sakura spoke and Integra stared at the powerful woman in front of her, while Walter bowed to the Freelancer with the rightful respect he knew she deserved.

"Hold on! Who are you?" Integra questioned and Walter placed his hand on Integra's shoulder, she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"My name's Sakura, but everyone calls me the Freelancer", Sakura replied in a even tone before she glanced back at Jan who looked to be struggling with staying conscious, but that didn't stop him from glaring at her.

"Miss Sakura, I will be straight forward with you. I want you to join our Hellsing team, your abilities would be greatly appreciated", Integra said simply and Sakura began to laugh much to everyone's confusion, with the exception of Walter who sighed softly.

"No thanks. I'm only loyal to one place and since that place no longer exists, I will not permanently involve myself with any other place or organization. I have only one go now", Sakura whispered the last part to herself, before she walked over to Jan's bloody form.

"You bitch, what did you do to me?" Jan managed to gasp out and Sakura smirked as she lifted him up easily and placed him on her back.

"The **_Chi no Juin _**binds you to me, in simpler words: **'I own you, bitch'**", Sakura whispered harshly and she turned her attention to Walter and Seras. She gave Walter a small smile and the old butler returned it with one of his own.

"Young Draculina, take care of the Count. Even he needs a Countess and Sir Integra the transmitter that was located on Jan belonged to an organization called Millenium, if that means anything to you", Sakura spoke to Seras and Integra, before the Freelancer disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals. Seras blushed violently at what the Freelancer had said and Walter chuckled, while Integra stared at the place where she once stood.

"Millenium", whispered Integra and she ran her hand through her long blonde hair, it seemed that he troubles never ceased to multiply. Sakura, the immortal Freelancer, Integra made a silent vow that she would find a way to make that woman join Hellsing. But, for now she had members of the Round Table to deal with and that itself was task from Hell.


	5. Kindred Spirits

_Sorry, for the late update everyone, I was REALLY sick and couldn't do much of anything. So, to make up for the long(er) wait, I give you this lovely chapter that is basically giving you a peek at Sakura in her travels through the years and the struggles she experienced in her immortal life. Here's chapter 5, please read and review! ^^_

_Note: I have a poll up on my profile for this story, please vote. And, all translations are at the bottom of the page, you'll understand what I'm talking about when you actually read this chapter, 'kay._

_**Chapter 5: Kindred Spirits  
Recommend Song: The Poet and the Pendulum by Nightwish**_

* * *

_1445; Adrianople, Turkey_

_The first time that Sakura had met Alucard, it had not been under pleasant circumstances. She had met the Count long before he had encountered Abraham Van Hellsing or turned Mina Harker in a creature of the night. Sakura had met Alucard when he had been Vlad Dracula III; the human boy who was held hostage and abused by a cruel Turkish sultan. _

_Sakura stood shackled to the wall of her dark, musky cell with her head bowed. The shackles bit roughly into her already raw, bloody wrists and she hissed at the feel of it. Sakura hung limply from the wall as her body slowly repaired itself of the burns that covered her entire body. She twitched lightly before she slowly raised her head to reveal the dull look in her normally bright, emerald irises. Sakura glanced down at her bare, disgustingly burnt body and flinched as the pain continued to course through her._

_'Day thirty-seven', she thought miserably and she lolled her head to the side, allowing her singed hair to swipe across her badly burnt face. Sakura had learned that when her body when her body undergone immense physical damage that would otherwise kill her if she weren't immortal, that her chakra would disappear to speed up the healing process. _

_The Haruno was the slave of a deranged Turkish sultan, who put her through ridiculous amounts of torture that was downright inhumane. Sakura pulled at the chains briefly before she once again slumped back against the wall with the same dull expression on face, was there really any reason to hope? Why did Kami curse her with immortality? What had she ever done to deserve such a fate?_

_"Save me", she whispered weakly before she once again bowed her head with her shoulders shaking lightly with bitter humor, she was losing her mind. No one was going to save her. Sakura flinched when she was once again reminded of the agonizing pain that she was in. She heard, rather than saw, the door of her cell open and she slowly lifted her head to see who the intruder was. The Haruno resisted the urge to bite her tongue as she stared into the eyes of her least favorite guards, Ekrem and Serdar._

_"Bizi özledin mi, fahişe?" Serdar commented in his husky voice and Sakura closed her eyes to block out his image. Sakura truly believed she must have royally pissed Kami off, because Serdar looked to be a direct descendant of the Uchiha clan. _

_Sakura, knew that he could be of some relation from __**long **__ago, seeing as how the Shinobi Age had died out millions of years ago but Serdar looked scarily close to her ex-teammate; Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura's eyes snapped open when she felt a foreign hand grope her left breast, roughly. Sakura's eyes locked with Ekrem's baby blue ones and she once again felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her, along with a sense of déjà vu. Whereas Serdar could easily pass as an Uchiha, Ekrem could be mistaken for Ino's twin brother or a clone of Deidara with shorter hair._

_"Cevap bizi!" snapped Ekrem in a dark tone and Sakura glared at them both, even if they did bare shocking resemblances to her past acquaintances she knew that they were in fact entirely different people. Serdar's onyx eyes bore into her soul and Sakura found it very easy to imagine both of their deaths in the most painful ways possible. _

_Sakura let out a cry of pain when her newly healed skin was tore into by a knife that Ekrem had pulled from his pocket. Sakura cursed at them and they glared at her with annoyed expressions on their faces, Sakura spoke an entirely different language than they did. Konoha was once located in what is now called Japan, but her native language wasn't Japanese. Sakura spoke a language that was older than time itself._

_"Konuşmak açıkça", Serdar demanded in a low tone and Sakura spat in his face, which resulted in her being punched in the face. The Haruno didn't utter a word as she spat blood onto the ground from her now busted lip. _

_Sakura understood clearly what they were saying, she had learned most of the new languages that had come into the world and she used that knowledge to her advantage. It also didn't hurt to piss off her captors a bit, either. Sakura hissed and struggled against her shackles when she felt Serdar and Ekrem's hands skim over her already abused body._

_Serdar raised one of his dark eyebrows at her explosive reaction and Ekrem grinned at her discomfort, while the Haruno's eyes blazed with fury. Not even half of her body was healed from the torturous burns she had received, she still had no chakra that she could manipulate to her benefit and on top of that she was being molested by the top two people she hated with her entire being. _

_"Piçler! Bırak beni!" Sakura shouted in Turkish with murder evident in her eyes and Ekrem began to laugh, much to her ire and sheer displeasure. Sakura began to pull more violently at the chains, uncaring that she was only causing herself more harm than good. Serdar's hand cupped Sakura's womanhood and the Haruno went as stiff as a board, her eyes widened in surprise and shock at his blunt actions._

_"Bakire?" Ekrem questioned in a mocking tone and Sakura hissed when she felt Serdar thrust two of his fingers into her without much warning, while Ekrem pawed roughly at her breasts leaving visible, bruises. Sakura had experienced many unpleasant things in her immortal life and the treatment that she was enduring at that moment was easily making it to her 'Top Ten' list, without a problem._

_'Degrading, disgusting, and unpleasant. That sums up my immortality', Sakura thought to herself and she screamed when she felt Ekrem bite down hard on one of her nipples, drawing blood. Her blood stained his lips as he smirked at her and Sakura felt deep repulsion and dark rage fill her entire being; she wanted to kill them both._

_Sakura bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming as Serdar savagely thrusted his fingers in and out of her at a violent pace. Unshed tears blurred Sakura's vision and raised her head up to stare at the dark ceiling that mirrored her soul at that time. Wouldn't it be lovely to cease existing?_

* * *

_A loud yell echoed through the hallways and Sakura's head snapped in the direction of the still open door, where a tall, skinny teenage boy was being dragged down the dimly lit hallways. The boy looked no better off than Sakura and the two locked gazes for a moment; the boy looked shocked to see another person down in the dungeons. Serdar and Ekrem pulled their attention away from Sakura for a moment, as they turned to glare that the teenager._

_"Piç pislik", Serdar growled out and Sakura resisted the urge to snap that he was no better, if anything Sakura believed that Serdar and Ekrem were both less than the dirt that mankind stepped on every day. Sakura visibly flinched when she heard the crack of a whip followed by the teenage boy's yell of pain, she knew the unpleasant experience and she could tell by the way the boy endured the pain in silence from then on, that he was familiar with it as well._

_Ekrem moved away from Sakura to close the door of her cell, the only light coming from a dimly lit torch that Serdar had placed on the wall when he and Ekrem had first arrived. Serdar reached up to touch Sakura's marred face with his free hand, but she pulled back violently. Ekrem returned to his place beside Serdar and he wrap his hand around Sakura's neck in warning, she knew that he would snap it and that did nothing to calm her anger._

_"Korku bizi", Ekrem whispered darkly in her ear and Sakura locked her jaw tightly, as Ekrem pressed his index finger across her bloody, chapped lips. The torch flickered briefly and Sakura could clearly see the lustful stares in both Ekrem and Serdar's eyes. _

_"Zavallı kadın", Serdar commented and Sakura shut her eyes as she felt his nails tear into the walls of her womanhood. Serdar pulled his fingers from her body and stared at the blood that covered them both he smirked at Sakura cruelly. _

_"Acıyor mu?" taunted Ekrem and Sakura slowly opened her eyes, a hollow laughter escaped from her bloody lips. What was left to fear, certainly not them. Sakura bit her tongue and the familiar, metallic taste of blood began to fill her mouth. _

_Serdar's onyx eyes narrowed to the size of slits and he punched Sakura in the stomach, making her gag on her own blood before she doubled over and coughed the crimson liquid on to the floor. Ekrem pushed his index and middle fingers into Sakura's mouth to prevent her from biting herself again. The Haruno tried to move her head away to get Ekrem's fingers out of her mouth, but the man was persistent._

_Sakura went deathly still and her mind ceased thought, when she felt another object against her womanhood. Sakura stared into Serdar's eyes, she was entranced by the bottomless onyx pools that she failed to notice Ekrem unlock her shackles and slip behind her. Sakura quickly snapped out of her stupor and struggled against her captors, but Ekrem held her wrists in a tight hold and she was too weak to put up much of a challenge for the two guards._

_Sakura felt the tip of Serdar's cock at her entrance and she tried to lift her leg to kick him, but the shackles around her legs prevented her from doing much damage. Ekrem chuckled darkly in her ear and Serdar thrusted his cock deeply into her without hesitation. Sakura screamed at the raw, pain that she was in and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she forced them back. Serdar groaned at the feel of Sakura's walls constricting his cock, but he otherwise didn't say a word._

_Sakura felt liquid roll down her thighs and she didn't have to look down to know that it was her blood, she did however scream bloody murder when she felt Ekrem take her from behind. Tears of anger and rage flowed down Sakura's cheeks as she could no longer hold them back, as she listened to the moans and groans come from the men raping her. More bruises appeared on Sakura's body and the Haruno cried out more as the two guards pressed up against her unhealed burns._

_Sakura closed her eyes and tried to block out the world around her, but no matter how hard she tried the pain would always bring her back to reality. Serdar pinched her already bloody nipples with his fingers and Ekrem licked her ear, each searching for their individual releases. Sakura endured the assault on her body for what seemed to be hours, until eventually Ekrem and Serdar found the release they had been searching for._

_Sakura's eyes turned a dull shade of green as she felt the two guards release their seed into her body, before they roughly pulled out of her and she collapsed onto the ground. Ekrem didn't bother to chain her back up as he grinned down at her limp form, before he and Serdar left the cell without another word. Sakura curled herself up into a ball as she laid on the cold, dirty floor with her broken body writhing in pain._

_'Day thirty-seven, first time burned at the stake and twelfth time raped by guards', Sakura thought bitterly and she didn't bother to wipe the tears that streamed down her cheeks, it wasn't worth the effort. Sakura listened to the crack of the whip that seemed to echo into her cell and she closed her eyes, before exhaustion finally won out over her._

* * *

_Sakura's eyes snapped open when the door of her cell was slammed open and the teenager that she had seen earlier was pushed inside. Sakura looked down at her arms and noticed that her burns were better off and that only blisters remained; she didn't know how long she had slept for. Sakura pushed herself up into a sitting position and watched as Serdar punched the teenager in the face, resulting in him falling onto the ground._

_Ekrem kicked the boy twice before he turned in Sakura's direction and gave her a dangerous smirk, before he headed over to her. Sakura could feel a hint of her chakra in her system and she focused it all into her right fist, uncaring on how little it was. Once Ekrem was within arm's reach, Sakura's fist shot out and struck him hard in the stomach causing the guard to double over in pain as he felt a few of his ribs break. _

_Sakura didn't have time to celebrate her little victory before she found herself being kicked in the head by an enraged Serdar, who quickly turned his attention to his partner. Ekrem coughed up blood and glared at Sakura, who had blood rolling down the side of her head where Serdar had kicked her. Serdar lead Ekrem out of the cell, but not before he turned to Sakura and shot her a dark look that promised a lot of pain in the future._

_Once the two guards had left, Sakura allowed herself to cry out in pain at the intense pain that had erupted in her skull where Serdar had kicked her. The Haruno's body tensed when she heard a raspy cough and she turned her attention to the fallen teenager, who looked to be around sixteen years old. The boy was clothed in a pair of ratty pants and his skin was an unhealthy pale, white color which stood out promptly against his shaggy, black hair that reached just past his mid-back._

_Sakura noted the amount of cuts and bruises that were visible and she grimaced at the bloody, angry welts that were on his back. Sakura knew that he would have scars in the future from the whip's treatment, well if the boy lived to see his future. The boy swore in Romanian and Sakura remained silent as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position, she could clearly see how skinny he was. Sakura seriously doubted that the boy would last here much longer._

_"__Eşti bine__?" Sakura spoke up quietly in Romanian and the boy snapped his head in her direction with distrust and suspicion burning in his dark eyes; Sakura didn't blame him for the caution it was a natural instinct down there. A silence stretched between the two and Sakura conceded that he wasn't going to answer her, so turned her head to stare up at the ceiling._

_"Cine eşti tu?" the boy spoke up after a while and Sakura looked at him with a tired expression on her face. If he was talking ten he had to be well enough, right? Sakura noticed that the boy wouldn't look in her direction and she wondered why, before she once again remembered that she was naked._

_"Sakura", she replied as she sat with her back against the cold wall and she pulled her knees up to her chest to block her private areas. The teenager looked confused at her response, before he glanced in her direction. Sakura rested her forehead on her knees as another silence fell upon the two captives._

_"Numele meu este Vladamir", the teen replied and Sakura raised her head to look at the boy. Vlad studied Sakura's abused form, but his eyes kept traveling back to her strange hair color. He could tell that she had it worse off than he did, especially by the healed burns and bruises that she was covered in. _

_"__Mă bucur să te cunosc__", Sakura eventually said and Vlad couldn't help, but let an amused smile to appear on his face. Sakura smiled at him and shook her head, there was nothing nice about meeting a person who was just as trapped as you were, but sometimes irony was the only way to bring back hope._

* * *

1. Bizi özledin mi, fahişe - Did you miss us, whore  
2. Cevap bizi - Answer us  
3. Konuşmak açıkça - Speak clearly  
4. Piçler! Bırak beni - Bastards! Release me  
5. Bakire - Virgin  
6. Piç pislik - Bastard scum  
7. Korku bizi - Fear us  
8. Zavallı kadın - Pitiful woman  
9. Acıyor mu - Does it hurt  
10. Eşti bine - Are you okay  
11. Cine eşti tu - Who are you  
12. Numele meu este Vlad - My name is Vladamir  
13. Mă bucur să te cunosc - It is nice to meet you


	6. Ground Rules

Here's chapter 6, everyone. Please read and review! :)

**_Chapter 6: Ground Rules  
Recommend Song: To Be Loved by Papa Roach_**

* * *

Jan didn't know what to expect when he opened his eyes and found himself in a foreign room. His body felt like a dead weight and his throat was parched, how long had he gone without blood? The memories of Hellsing rushed back to him and he groaned in a mixture of pain and annoyance, he remembered now. That Freelancer bitch had done something to him and now he was supposedly _**owned **_by her. That thought alone made Jan want to laugh; no one ruled him.

"It's about time you woke up; I was starting to think that you didn't survive the _**Chi no Juin**_. That would've been a waste of time and chakra on my part", Sakura's voice spoke up from behind Jan and the dark skinned vampire slowly sat up to turn and face his current cause of irritation. His eyes widened slightly but that didn't cause the deep scowl he had to leave his face.

Sakura wore a unbutton white lab coat with a light blue V-neck shirt underneath it, along with a pair of faded jeans that hugged her curves graciously. She had on black high heeled sandals and wore her hair up in a complicated bun with her bangs framing her face. Jan snarled at her and Sakura looked up from her desk to raise one of her eyebrows at the vampire, in silent challenge.

"Bitch, if ya know what's good for ya, you'd let me go now", Jan growled out and Sakura stood up before she walked out from behind her desk to stand in front of Jan with her arms crossed over her chest.

Despite being weakened, Jan was still a vampire and that meant enhanced speed and strength. Jan jumped to his feet in a blur of motion and lifted up Sakura by her neck, her eyes turning red in a sign of blood lust and rage. Sakura kept the stoic look on her face and ignored the pain that she was receiving from Jan's painfully, tight grip. The Freelancer slowly lifted her hand and placed her index finger on the base of Jan's throat, where the seal lied.

Sakura pushed a small amount of her chakra into the seal to activate it and no sooner had she done that, Jan dropped her and clawed at his neck where the seal was. He fell to his knees and yelled in pain, his eyes flickering back and forth from red to gold. Sakura stood over him with an impassive look on her face, before she slowly made her way back to her desk where she began to mix various chemicals together.

Jan glared at her and growled before he stumbled to his feet and tried to charge at her. Sakura didn't bother to look up at Jan raised his fist to punch her, only to stop centimeters from her face. The vampire's body began to tremble and shake, before an invisible force shoved him back. Sakura sighed when Jan crashed into her wall, before she looked up and made a sound of annoyance in the back of her throat.

"Okay vampire, listen to me and listen to me well because I will not repeat myself. If you try to attack me, you will be doing yourself harm and I really don't give a fuck. But, I do care about the fact that you're banging up my office", Sakura spoke slowly as if she were talking to a small child and Jan bared his fangs at her in retaliation, before a sudden coughing fit overcame him.

Sakura watched him closely, before she suddenly appeared crouched down in front of her with a syringe filled with a blue liquid in her hand. Jan didn't have time to fight back as the Freelancer suddenly lodged the syringe into the side of his neck, injecting the foreign liquid. Jan coughed and tried to pull away from her, but then suddenly stopped when the burning in his throat slowly eased up and his eyes returned to their original golden color.

"What the fuck did ya just put in me!" he snapped and Sakura rolled her eyes, before she put the empty syringe in her pocket and stood up straight. Jan didn't like being ignored and grabbed her wrist in a tight hold. Sakura grabbed Jan roughly by his hair with her free hand and growled in a threatening manner, which left Jan speechless.

"Look you stupid motherfucker, I'm not a person who you want to test. I'm going to lay down some rules and if you don't follow them, then you'll sincerely wish that I had killed you back in Hellsing manor. First rule, do **NOT **touch me without my permission", Sakura spoke in a low tone and sweat rolled down the side of Jan's face, before he nodded mutely.

"Second, you will not drink from humans", Sakura said and Jan snarled at her as he fought against her grip, she was trying to starve him. Sakura allowed her chakra to enter Jan's body and he cried out in pain as the energy wrecked havoc upon his organs.

"The liquid I injected you with a few moments ago will work as a blood substitute, so relax. Third rule, you will not interfere with any of my plans or anything I do", Sakura explained to him with a very serious tone and Jan mentally questioned, what exactly did she mean by that.

"Fourth, you will do exactly as I say. No questions asked", the Freelancer smirked when she saw the color drain from Jan's face; she had been right about him. He was like another Hidan; he thrived on being able to do exactly as he pleased.

"Fifth, you will not refer to me in terms of disrespect or I will cut your tongue from your mouth then castrate you. Understand?" Sakura finished and Jan could only stare at Sakura in shock, this woman was insane. Sakura let go of Jan's hair when he nodded his head faintly and she took a step back, before she pushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Bit-", Jan caught himself quickly and Sakura smirked when he struggled with a 'polite' way to address her.

"Woman, do ya really expect me to obey all these rules like a common slave? If ya really believe that bullshit then you're a lot dumber that I expected you to be", Jan spoke in a dark tone and Sakura gave him a hard stare, choosing to ignore the fact that he had basically called her dumb.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you'll break some of these rules, if not all of them. But, that's what you expect when you break in a new pet. Trust me, you'll learn eventually", Sakura said in a nonchalant tone and Jan opening glared at her when she referred to him a as 'pet', but he made no move to approach her.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. You don't realize that I'll never truly listen to ya and I'd sooner watch you die than try to help ya benefit in any way, shape, or form", Jan responded in a sharp tone and the Freelancer pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her lab coat pocket, before she brought one to her lips and lit it. Sakura took a long drag, before she slowly released smoke into the air. She put her cigarettes back into her pocket and stretched, allowing Jan to glimpse at a silver piercing on her navel.

"Good, then we are on the same page", Sakura responded in an even tone, before she turned back to her desk and began to sort through the papers and files that were strewn all over it. Jan scowled openly at the Freelancer's back, but he didn't say anything. He had no more power, he was her pet.

* * *

Walter stood in front of Alucard with a serious look on his face, while the No-Life King simply sat on his regal chair with a impassive look on his face. Walter glanced around the basement, not a speck of blood could be detected from the invasion that had happened days ago. Walter's aged face took a weary look and Alucard studied the old butler, before a low sign escaped his lips.

"You are thinking about her as well?" Alucard stated and Walter didn't bother to ask who he was referring to, because both he and the Count knew the answer to that silent question. Walter had long passed the age of being embarrassed, so instead he simply nodded his head.

"Tell me Walter, how long has it been? I'm starting to lose track of time", Alucard commented and Walter gave the Count a small smile, there was a double meaning in those words. It was a inside joke between him, Alucard and Sakura.

"Miss Sakura is a difficult one to comprehend. She is comes and goes as she pleases", Walter mused out loud and Alucard allowed a small grin to form on his face. The Count crossed his legs and folded his hands under his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"If I remember correctly, she was the one that knocked some sense into you in your youth", Alucard acknowledge and Walter laughed good naturedly as remembered how loud and brash he had been in his early days of Hellsing, the Bloody Blossom had to put him in his place a few times.

"But, I wasn't the only one she had to discipline. You had your fair share of trifles with her, especially when you went into a berserk rage. That woman can be downright scary when she wants to be", Walter commented and Alucard laughed loudly at the butler's statements; those were good times.

The butler and the elder vampire sat in comfortable silence for a long amount of time, before a large smirk began to cover Alucard's face much to Walter's confusion. The No-Life King eyed the old butler with a amused gleam in his eyes and Walter raised one of his eyebrows in question.

"So, is it true that she took your virginity?" Alucard questioned and Walter looked taken aback at Alucard's bluntly, brash question. Walter couldn't say he was surprised at the question, but he had assumed that Alucard would already know the answer to it.

"That depends on how you will react to my answer", the butler responded in a clear tone and Alucard began to laugh wildly, his voice echoing of the walls of the basement. Walter chuckled despite himself and shook his head at the Count.

"Walter, my old friend, you should know well enough by now that no one can control that woman and she will do as she pleases without fail", Alucard responded to Walter's earlier comment on his reaction and Walter his head in agreement.

"That you are correct about, I assure you", Walter commented with a far off look on his face, he was brought back to reality when knock came from the door. Walter calmly opened the door to see a nervous Seras Victoria standing on the other side.

"Uhm Walter, Sir Integra requests your presence in her office", the blond Draculina mumbled sheepishly and Walter smiled at the young woman, before he turned to Alucard and bid the elder vampire a farewell and disappeared down the hallway.

"Police Girl", the Count's voice stopped the Draculina in her tracks as she turned to leave her Master's chambers. Seras turned around and gave her master a nervous smile, before she slowly walked into his room and closed the door behind her.

"Y-yes Master?"

"Don't ever forget", Alucard spoke to her in a serious tone and Seras looked confused at her master's comment.

"Don't forget what, Master?" the Draculina questioned and Alucard lifted his head to stare up at the ceiling with a sort of faraway look on his face that Walter had shown not long ago, before he had left.

"Everything."

* * *

Jan was abruptly brought from his slumber by the smell of blood and lots of it. He stumbled out of coffin that Sakura had so 'graciously' lent him and he trudged across the dark room and swung the door open, which lead into a hallway. Jan knew the sun was up and it was making him a lot weaker, but he wanted to know what the source of all the blood was. He slowly made his way down the hallway stopped in front of a closed door where the scent of blood seemed to be strongest.

Jan slowly opened the door and his reflexes kicked in just in time to avoid a kunai that would've embedded itself into his forehead, his eyes widened slightly at pale Sakura who was breathing heavily and was losing a large amount of blood that couldn't be considered healthy. The dark skinned vampire began to approach the Freelancer, but stopped short when the woman held up her hand.

"What happened to you, bitch?" Jan asked in a rude tone, the lack of rest was making him cranky and making him forget Sakura's rules. Sakura growled under breath, but didn't bother to correct the vampire; she had bigger things to worry about like not losing consciousness.

"I don't have time to deal with you, go back to sleep!" Sakura growled out through gritted teeth as she leaned against her desk, uncaring that he blood was soaking the papers on her desk and staining her carpet.

Jan stared at the woman in front of him with a look of sheer disbelief on his face; she was practically bleeding to death and had the nerve to STILL order him around like a dog. Sakura's body shook with strain as she continued to hold herself upright and she cursed in her native tongue at how careless she had been on her earlier assignment. Although she hadn't intentionally tried to blow the abandoned school up, she did what she had to do to get out and accomplish her mission.

Jan faintly noted in the back of his head that he was not going into a frenzy at the sight and smell of blood, but he decided to question the Freelancer later when she didn't look like she was ready to collapse. Jan took a step towards the wounded Freelancer and the woman in response narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't have the strength or patience to fight him at the moment.

"Vampire, I suggest you review the rules I told you earlier or I swear on every holy deity that exists that I will make you suffer", Sakura threatened in a dark tone that Jan somehow managed to ignore, before he placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her steady.

"Look bitch, I don't fully understand how this damn seal thingy works and I'm assuming that if you die, I die. See, that's where we have a problem, I am not going out like a pussy that is tied down by a pink haired bitch", Jan spoke out and Sakura's vision was beginning to blur, but she mentally focusing on how many different ways she could torture Jan.

"Now, that we have that established. I want you to understand that I am not helping your sorry ass, all I'm doing is making sure you don't kick the bucket so I can remain alive", Jan explained in a snarky tone and Sakura's eyes finally rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed into a dead faint, only to be caught by Jan.

The vampire swore under his breath before he placed the comatose Freelancer on the couch and he looked around the room for something sharp, he could care less if Sakura died but it was his fear that he would die along with her that made him act, unknown to him a part of the seal was causing him to act as a guardian to her well being. The vampire found a syringe and quickly plunged it into his wrist taking blood from his already weakened body.

Jan stared at the blood filled syringe for a moment before quickly injected it into the Freelancer's left forearm, Jan was hoping that the vampiric healing abilities of his blood would heal the woman. It wasn't vampire venom so he had no fear that Sakura would change into a vampire. Jan's eyes widened slightly when the Freelancer's wounds began to steam and close up as if they hadn't been there in the first place and he watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as her breathing returned to normal.

Jan scowled at Sakura's limp form and he slowly made his way to the door, not bothering to look back at Sakura. Although in reality Jan hadn't done much for Sakura except speed up the healing process by a millisecond, he didn't know that and he truly believed he had spared the Freelancer's life. As he made his way back to his room he couldn't help but grin, the Freelancer now owned him something in return.

As he climbed back into his coffin his mind thought up various things that the Freelancer could do or give him as payment for saving her pathetic life, he drifted back to sleep with a lazy grin on his face.

* * *

Note: Jan doesn't know that Sakura is immortal, he just knows that she's 'special'. So, basically he thinks that she can still die.


	7. Distant Past

**Dear Netta**, I truly love your long reviews. I'm sorry I haven't replied to your first review in chapter 5, yes Google translation does in fact suck; I do not recommend it to anyone. As for when I refer to Alucard as the 'elder vampire' that is just a third person reference, because he is in fact a vampire and she is not. Sakura is in fact **OLDER **than Alucard by **MANY** years; I just wanted to clear up that confusion. The last chapter was by far the worst one I've written, I seriously **HATE **that chapter and I may go back and rewrite it in the future. I'm so glad you like the Jan and Sakura development, Jan reminds me of Hidan so much and I wanted Sakura to have some remnants of the past to keep her occupied. I will try to make the chapters longer, but it's not my strong point. As for the pairing, hehe, well you'll just have to wait and see. But, I can tell you that there will be plenty of Alucard/Sakura moments in the future, among others because I have to appease my Sakura 'harem' fetish.

I hoped I replied to everyone who reviewed with questions or comments and if I missed you I am truly sorry; I promise to reply to you as soon as I can. Without further delay here's chapter 7! Please read and review!

_**Chapter 7: Distant Past  
Recommend Song: Moment For Life by Nicki Minaj feat. Drake**_

* * *

_1937; Weimar, Germany_

_**"Ein Volk, ein Reich, ein Führer."**_

_Adolf Hitler stood in front of Sakura, regarding the smaller woman with small, beady eyes. The Haruno didn't recite the words that showed her loyalty to the Third Reich and Hitler continued to stare at her with a look that could easily freeze Hell over. The Nazis that stood behind Hitler glared at Sakura, but didn't say a word they knew how much power the woman had._

_"You speak out against the Order?" Hitler questioned Sakura in rough English and Sakura didn't hesitate to nod her head, the things she had seen and done would haunt her for the rest of her life and she was tired of it._

_"You were the commanding officer that was in charge of Buchenwald, correct?" Hitler questioned and Sakura nodded her head again as she fingered the Berettas she had on her waist; she didn't want to play any of Hitler's games._

_"Will you explain to me how the camp ended up burned to the ground with several causalities of our brethren but none of those Jewish scum", Hitler spat out the last two words with venom and Sakura narrowed her eyes at the mad German._

_"I killed them, the Nazis I mean, and I destroyed the camp. Of course, it was nothing compared to the number of Jews that I killed over the years to remain loyal to this Order, but I will eventually atone for my sins", Sakura replied in a cool tone and she stood on guard when she saw the Nazis behind Hitler raise their weapons at her. Hitler shook his head and made a 'tsk' sound before he looked at Sakura with a expression that bordered regret._

_"You were one of the best officers I've ever had, Miss Sakura. You were like a daughter to me; I thought that you would be the one to take over after I die. It is a shame what everything had come to", Hitler spoke to Sakura in an endearing voice and before anyone could speak Sakura had pulled one of her guns from its holster and aimed it straight at Hitler with a rage burning clearly in her eyes._

_"All you tried to do was make me into an exact replica of yourself! You never once cared about me, so do not stand there and speak your lies!" shouted Sakura with outrage in her voice as her gun shook violently in her hand. Sakura tried to rein in her temper, but her mind kept flashing back to Hitler's words._

_"Sakura, I was so proud of you. You alone killed over ten thousand Jews, which in itself is a amazing accomplishment. I don't understand why you suddenly choose now to speak out against the Order", Hitler spoke to Sakura in a fatherly tone and the immortal looked at Hitler with a pained expression on her face._

_"Because, I remembered who I was and all that I used to stand for. I realized that who I am now is the polar opposite of who I used to be and I don't like it. I know that I can't change all the things that I've done or bring back all the Jews I've killed, but I do have time to right my wrongs and atone for my sins", Sakura replied to the German leader with clarity written strongly in her tone and Hitler openly scowled at her._

_"What brought on this sudden realization? Sakura, there was nothing wrong in you purifying the world of these filthy Jews!" snapped Hitler and Sakura shook her head violently, before looked at each of the Nazis behind Hitler. So similar, so obedient. Hitler's dogs._

_"That is your opinion, Hitler! What gives you the right to exterminate all Jews and all else be damned! Who says that your right!" shouted Sakura and Hitler's face turned a bright red color in anger at Sakura's questioning of his authority._

_"Do you really want to know what brought me back to reality and see the error of my ways? When I was in Buchenwald I met a Jewish girl and her younger brother, they were both scheduled to die that morning and I was more than happy to oblige. But, when I reached for the little girl and her brother something strange happened", Sakura spoke in a bitter tone as recalled the events that had happened a few days ago._

_"They began to cry and the girl said something that I will never forget, she said: __**'Please don't kill us! We promise not to be Jew anymore! Please let us go!' **__It made me wonder what could make you so terrified, so ashamed of your race that you have to promise to be something else. What gives me or anyone else the right to kill others based of their heritage?" Sakura spoke in a soft tone and Hitler swore at her in German._

_"And so you had a change of heart, all because of the words and pleads of disgusting Jewish children! Have you no shame, woman!" snapped Hitler and Sakura closed her eyes before letting out a deep sigh, before she focused her gaze on Hitler once more._

_"No, I guess I don't. My friends and family would hate to see what I've become, but I swear on their souls that I will repay my life debts. That means starting with the Third Reich", Sakura stated and Hitler looked at her one more time, before he shook his head and sighed._

_"You really were like a daughter to me Sakura and it pains me to have to do this to you, but this is the path that you have chosen and I will not try to persuade you otherwise", Hitler stated and he turned his back to leave only to stop at the door._

_"Töten sie", Hitler commanded in a low tone before he left the room with Sakura facing roughly twelve heavily armed Nazis, who she had known for as long as the Order had been around. Sakura stood in front of her ex-comrades and spoke a simple phrase that resulted in gunfire being released into the office._

_**"Ein bedauern, ein büßen, ein sterben."**_

* * *

Sir Integra stood in front of the painting 'Knight in the Battle of the Milvian Bridge', a beautiful piece by Caster. Clothed in a regal gray suit with a hat to match, the Hellsing heiress looked ready to negotiate with the devil. Integra pulled the letter that she had received several days earlier; after the initial attack on Hellsing Headquarters and reread the message that was written upon the parchment.

_Dear Sir Hellsing, Leader of England's Royal Protestant Knights:_

_Is the crisp fall air not perfect for visiting the museum? Meet me at the location above on the 10th at 3:00 p.m. if you wish to join me._

_Signed,  
Knight of the Church Palatine, Father Alexander Anderson_

_Vatican Special Operations Division XIII - The Iscariots._

"Walter, what time is it?" Integra asked her butler in a cool tone as she refolded the letter and placed it back in her pocket. The Hellsing butler checked his watch and replied to the heiress, "Exactly 3:00 p.m."

"Our host appears to be late. Could it be...that we have fallen into yet another trap?" Integra questioned and Walter stared at his employer with the utmost serious expression on his aged face.

"Impossible. Though we are dealing with the Vatican, they dare not aggress us under broad daylight. After all, we have the home field advantage, and they are hundreds of miles away from any support", Walter stated in a voice that left no room for second guessing or arguments.

"Wow! The Imperial War Museum! The collection is absolutely magnificent! Unrivaled in quality and comprehensiveness!" the voice of Enrico Maxwell echoed through the building as he walked down the hallway with his own personal butler. He looked shocked to see Integra and Walter already there, but continued to smile.

"Good afternoon. Sorry to have kept you waiting", Maxwell commented as he continued to approach Integra but the Hellsing heiress stopped when in his tracks when she spoke, "Do not approach me further."

"What business here does Iscariot have? How dare they send a raucous little boy to represent their band of murderers?" Integra questioned in a serious tone and Maxwell looked taken aback before he grinned slightly.

"Don't you think you're going a bit far, lady? I certainly do not feel welcomed", Maxwell commented as he pulled off his glasses and bowed in front of the Hellsing heiress as a formality.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the commander of Division XIII: Enrico Maxwell. Pleased to meet you", Maxwell spoke in a charming tone but Integra was having none of that.

"State your business! Self-introductions are not necessary", she stated in a firm tone and Maxwell held up his hands in a show of surrender, showing that he meant no harm.

"Please don't be angry. I am not here to start a conflict."

"How am I to believe that? Iscariot violated countless treaties when it dispatched Father Anderson to Northern Ireland in an attempt to destroy Alucard. You have not only attacked my organization but slaughtered two of my soldiers!" shouted Integra in outrage and Maxwell remained silent with a serene look on his face despite the circumstances.

"I was almost killed as well! Do not tell me that you weren't aware!" continued her verbal assault and Maxwell continued to endure the verbal abuse, until he was positive the Hellsing leader was finished.

"So what?"

Integra and Walter stared at the Division Specialist with equal looked of shock on their faces, but Integra was quick to recover.

"What do you mean 'so what?' What makes you think that you can step over our backs and up our stairs when ever tensions ease?" demanded Integra and Maxwell gave her a disgusted look.

I don't care if it's two English casualties or two million. We would never deal with your heretical ilk if it were not a direct order from the Vatican. So I suggest you shut up and listen! You ignorant heathen sow!"

"Sow?" Alucard's voice spoke up as he phased through the wall behind his master and Maxwell eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the No-Life King himself.

"As one would expect - the infantile Iscariots. Your whining could be heard from miles away", Alucard continued in a low tone and Maxwell narrowed his eyes at the vampire, but didn't say a word in response.

"It's always the same. Oppressors of men, makers of False Peace, Betrayers of the Law, slaughterers of all whom oppose...Rome has changed little in two millennia", Alucard stated in a cold tone as he glared slightly at Maxwell.

"The Nosferatu Alucard. Hellsing's trash disposal, the Ace of Death!" commented Maxwell in a calm tone as he leaned his back against the wall, while studying the vampire closely with fascination apparent on his face.

"This is the first time, I've seem you in person. Good afternoon, Mr. Alucard", Maxwell spoke in a polite tone and Alucard stared at him with the lens of his glasses obscuring his eyes, so none could see.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Maxwell", Alucard said in a equally polite tone before he bowed his head and pulled his gun 'The Jackal' from his pocket and pointed it at Maxwell with a dark look on his face.

"How dare you call my master a swine! **Don't think that you'll be leaving England alive! For I shall kill you, bastard!**"

"Oh, I'm paralyzed in fright. I'm afraid we cannot be talking business anymore", Maxwell spoke in a mocking tone as he flashed Integra a charming smile.

"For the last time, if these weren't direly important matters we wouldn't be here. But, if you wish we shall say 'goodbye'...," Maxwell continued before he snapped his finger in a quick succession.

"At attention! ANDERSON!" Maxwell's loud order echoed through the museum and Integra's eyes widened along with Walter's. The heavy thud of boots could be heard and only a few seconds later could Anderson's form be seen with a blinding glint on his glasses. The Priest pulled bayonets from his long trench coat and held four upright between his fingers and pointed one down towards the floor.

_"Thou shall break them with a rod of iron; Thou shall dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel. Be wise now therefore, O ne kings; be instructed ne judges of the Earth", _Anderson recited the prayer in a grave tone and Maxwell's eyes widened as he watched the Priest walk forward with utmost concentration. Integra stared at Anderson with shock as Maxwell yelled at the Priest to stop, but the taller man paid him no mind.

"I shall purify all with a single blow. My enemies stand before my eyes. Who shall mourn for Division XIII? Who shall mourn the Vatican?" Anderson commented with a crazed look on his face and Maxwell gaped at the Priest in shock, before both his and Integra's eyes widened at the sound of Alucard's insane laughter.

"Come on, it's time we got to know each other, Judas Priest!" laughed Alucard as he pulled his other gun 'Casual' from his jacket and held it against the 'Jackal' forming an upside down cross, while Anderson held his bayonets in a way that formed a upright cross.

"This time will be different, Demon!" Anderson roared with laughter and Integra gasped lightly, while Maxwell continued to yell and order for Anderson to stop. Neither the Priest nor the Vampire paid attention to Maxwell as they focused intently on each other.

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open in a quick succession and she quickly sat upright, instantly regretting her actions when she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. The Freelancer quickly gathered her senses and stood up, not bothering to change out of her bloody clothes as she stormed out of her office. Sakura quickly made her way towards Jan's room and promptly shattered his door with a single flick of her finger. The Haruno snapped open his coffin and pulled the newly awoken vampire from his bed.

"What the fuck!" shouted Jan in outrage but he quickly shut up when he saw the fire burning in Sakura's eyes. The Freelancer didn't say a word as she used her superior strength to toss him against a wall, uncaring of the damage that she was causing to her house.

Jan still weak from being woke up so abruptly didn't have time to defend himself before Sakura embedded her fist into his stomach and the dark skinned vampire coughed up a large amount of blood. Sakura ignored the crimson mess before she lifted Jan off the floor by his neck, which was amazing considering the fact that he was a foot taller than her. Jan groaned and glared weakly at the Freelancer, but didn't speak.

"First rule, do **not **touch me without permission", Sakura stated in a dark tone before she forced her chakra into his body and heightened Jan's sense of touch to the point where the slightest pinch would cause him a great amount of pain. Sakura tightened her hold on his neck slightly and Jan roared in pain as he struggled to free himself from her grip, but Sakura didn't bulge in the slightest.

"Third rule, do not interfere with any of my plans or anything I do", the Freelancer continued and she placed her index finger on Jan's temple before her chakra surged into his brain and screwed around with his sensory nerves. Jan's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he yelled and pleaded for her to stop, Sakura didn't acknowledge the vampire's request.

"Fourth rule, you will do exactly as I say. No questions asked", the Haruno stopped the flow of chakra she was sending to Jan's brain and removed her hand from his head, only to crush all the bones in his right arm. Jan's gold eyes bled crimson and his fangs grew longer as he struggled harder against Sakura, but the pinkette only smirked.

"Fifth rule, you will not refer to me in terms of disrespect otherwise I will cut your tongue from your mouth and castrate you", Sakura whispered in a low tone and Jan completely halted in his movement, before he focused his crimson eyes on her.

But, considering the fact that you didn't break the second rule. I will spare you of that painful experience", Sakura enlightened and Jan began to breathe again only to glare at Sakura with hell's fire burning brightly in his crimson irises.

"Woman, I saved your life! If not for me you wouldn't be alive right now!" shouted Jan and Sakura raised one of her eyebrows at his statement, before a crazed grin crossed her face and she began to laugh.

"Saved me? That's a laugh! I'm immortal, you motherfucker! That means, **I can't die!**" Sakura spoke the last part in a dark tone and Jan's eyes widened in shock before Sakura dropped him none too gently on the floor, well aware of his highly sensitive sense of touch. Jan screamed bloody murder when he landed on the floor, but otherwise glared up at Sakura who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Your punishment is nowhere near finished, trust me. But, I have a few questions for you", the Freelancer remarked in a even tone and Jan bared his fangs at her which she blatantly chose to ignore.

"The _**Chi no Juin **_binds you to me, like I explained earlier. It gives me access to your state of being, your health, your emotions and your mind. In every way I own you. Now, I haven't been interested in this little organization that you originated from but one particular piece of information stuck out to me from your memories", Sakura explained in a light tone, before her eyes darkened and she stomped down hard on Jan's leg effectively breaking it.

**"How the fuck is Millennium connected to the Third Reich?" **

* * *

Okay, time to clear up some confusion that I'm sure will arise:  
1. Sakura is NOT a racist first and far most.  
2. It can be viewed as hypocritical that Sakura dislikes people who kill 'innocents', but when she worked under the Third Reich she didn't view Jews as innocent only as targets.  
3. Over the years Sakura has modified and enhanced Justus to benefit her, thus the new and improved _**Chi no Juin.  
**_4. Neh, I think I covered everything but I may be wrong, so feel free to ask questions and please excuse the grammar, spelling and other various errors.

Translations (roughly):  
1. _Ein Volk, ein Reich, ein Führer - One People, One Reich, One Leader  
_2. _Ein Bedauern, ein Büßen, ein Sterben - One Regret, One Atonement, One Death_


	8. Odd Revelations

Late update, I'm very very sorry. There is really no excuse this time. I would appreciate it if you read and review :)

Note: I do need some ideas for filler chapters though, so I would REALLY appreicate if you all gave me some of your ideas. I'll be going deeper into Sakura's past and the cause of her immortality will be brought up but won't be fully revealed until near the end.

_**Chapter 8: Odd Revelations**__**  
**__**Recommend Song: Le Bien Qui Fait Mal by Mozart L'Opera Rock**_

* * *

"Count."

The words escaped Sakura's lips in a breathless gasp as she felt the ancient vampire's skilled fingers skim over her flushed skin. Emerald locked with blazing crimson as the two immortals communicated without the use of words. Sakura hadn't intended for her meeting with Alucard to wind up this way but fate always did like to prove her otherwise.

Sakura had gathered sufficient information from Jan and she wasn't pleased to say in the least. Sakura had decided to return to Hellsing with the intent of asking Walter and Alucard if they knew anything of the remaining members of the Third Reich. In a lapse of judgment of her part, she decided to seek out Alucard first and thus landed her in her current predicament.

The vampire and the Freelancer had millennia worth of unsolved sexual tension between them, and it had grown to the point where one had to resist the urge to jump the other. Sakura's back arched and the Count growled in a low tone when he felt Sakura pressed her chest into his. Sakura gripped Alucard's hair in a tight hold before she pressed her mouth to his in a dominate kiss, both of them growling hungrily.

Alucard's long snake like tongue pushed into Sakura's mouth without warning and the Freelancer entangled her tongue with his. Alucard slammed Sakura against the wall and the Freelancer moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him and grinded their pelvises against one another. Alucard ripped his mouth from hers and Sakura could clearly see Alucard's elongated fangs.

"My Countess," Alucard growled against Sakura's neck as he scraped his fangs along the flushed skin, drawing a small amount of blood which he lapped up greedily.

Sakura barely registered the fact that Alucard had addressed her but she did feel his fangs on her neck. Sakura placed her hand on the back of his neck in warning and Alucard moved away from her neck, before he focused his ruby gaze on her. Sakura could tell that he was not pleased, if the swirling shadows that surrounded them were any indication.

"You refuse me, yet again?" it wasn't a question but could easily be described as an accusation and Sakura merely avoided the vampire's heated stare. Alucard's hand wrapped around Sakura's neck in a threatening manner and the Freelancer's gaze snapped to his in warning.

"Do you want me to repeat myself, Count?" Sakura's voice came out in a soft whisper and Alucard released her with an uncontrolled roar of anger. Sakura fixed her clothes and watched Alucard throw a 'temper tantrum' as she liked to call them.

"It appears that Millennium is composed of the Nazis that survived the destruction of the Third Reich. I thought that we made sure to eliminate everyone," Sakura spoke in a calm tone and Alucard turned to face her with dark humor on his face.

"So, it has been confirmed. I had a feeling it was them, after all they are the only ones to use the undead in combat besides us and the Vatican," Alucard mused and Sakura crossed her arms over her chest as she acknowledged his statement.

"I've heard rumors that the remaining Nazis are hiding in South America and are trying to restore the Nazi regime. Millennium is an organization that will go to any lengths to protect their secrets, it's unlikely that they will do anything half-assed," Sakura reasoned and Alucard stared at the Freelancer for a long time, before a small grin appeared on his face.

"Heh, you still have that cruel logic to you," Alucard commented and Sakura smirked, before she turned her attention to the door where a soft knocking could be heard. Sakura disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals just as the door opened to reveal Walter, who looked confused at Alucard's grin.

"Sir Integra sent me to inform you that we shall be leaving for South America in two hours minimum," Walter informed the No-Life King and Alucard merely nodded his head before he turned to face the old butler.

"It appears that the Countess has taken some interest in Millennium," Alucard relayed to Walter and the butler's eyes widened in a bit of shock, before he took a step into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Interest, you say? I've never known Miss Sakura to take interest in any organization," Water replied to Alucard and the vampire slowly made his way over to this regal chair before he sat down with a nonchalant look on his face.

"She knows that Millennium is made up of the survivors of the Third Reich and she doesn't seem pleased at the thought of missing several targets or the fact that they will to recreate the Nazi regime. I believe she will ally with us sooner than any of us thought," Alucard conceded as he crossed his leg over the other and folded his hands together in his lap.

* * *

_Jan Valentine was going insane. There was no reasonable explanation that he could come up with that would explain why he was standing in the middle of a large graveyard. A thick fog swept past his feet sending an unpleasant chill up his spine as he continued to walk through the haunted place. Graves were placed neatly along the ground and Jan tried to make out the names, but they were written in a language that he couldn't understand._

_A full moon stood out brightly in contrast to the dark sky and Jan found himself wishing that his brother was with him. The dark skinned vampire looked around the graveyard for an exit, but all he saw were large trees with bark the color of ink black and large stone statues of angels, male and female alike. _

"_**Vampire," **__a voice called out to Jan in the seemingly abandoned graveyard and the vampire quickly stood on guard, his head whipping in every direction to find the source of the voice. An icy wind blew through the graveyard and the fog parted in front of him revealing a path. Jan's vampire instincts screamed at him to turn away from the path, but his curiosity got the better of him._

_Jan walked along the path and he soon found himself standing in front of a large tomb. At the entrance of the tomb two stone angels sound on either side, both male and both looked surprisingly fierce despite the fact they were statues. A hooded figure appeared at the entrance of the tomb and Jan bared his fangs at the stranger in a mixture of warning and surprise. The stranger raised a pair of pale hands in the air in a sign of peace, but Jan didn't relax in the slightest._

"_Relax vampire, I do not intend to harm you," a feminine voice spoke up from beneath the hood and Jan retracted his fangs, but he didn't put his guard down. The stranger motioned for Jan to walk into the tomb and Jan reluctantly followed, scowling in distaste as the smell of rich earth and heavy incense assaulted his nose._

"_Who are ya and where am I?" _

_Jan was met with silence and he growled loudly reaching out towards the stranger intent of getting answers. The stranger suddenly stopped and Jan noticed that they were in a much larger room with torches on the walls that blazed to life with white fire. A steady stream of blood ran down the walls in a stream of some sort but what really caught Jan's attention was the enormous cage that seemed to be made from bones._

"_**Come to me, vampire," **__a deep voice echoed from within the cage and Jan felt fear grip his unbeating heart, but his body moved on its own accord as he slowly found himself approaching the intimidating cage._

"_W-who the fuck are ya! And, what do ya want from me!" Jan's voice trembled slightly and he visibly flinched as a loud demonic laughter erupted from the cage, before a pair of bright crimson eyes locked with his own golden orbs. _

_A man who was a good few inches taller than Jan stepped forward from the other side of the cage, his slitted pupils staring at Jan intensely before a smirk crossed his tan face revealing the rows of his razor sharp teeth. The man was what most women would consider attractive if you get over the demonic aura and obviously predator-like attributes. He had hair the color of blood and reached down his back in a spiky mess and bulging muscles that could promise pain for anyone who pissed him off._

"_**You don't ask the questions here, little vampire," **__the man replied with a dark tone and Jan wisely chose to keep his mouth shut. The hooded stranger walked towards the cage and the man through the bars to caress the stranger's face with a soft look on his face, before he turned his attention to Jan with a serious expression on his face._

"_**I am the Kyuubi no Youko, better known as a Fox Demon. I have summoned you here to discuss the woman known as Sakura Haruno."**_

_Jan stared at the man with an incredulous look on his face before he began to laugh, much to the demon's displeasure. The vampire locked eyes with the fox demon before he shook his head and turned his attention to the hooded stranger, who yet to speak to him again._

"_Okay, joke's over. There's no way that I'd help that stupid cunt. She can rot in hell for all I care, better yet she can choke on her blood as I rape the life out of her and piss all over her! Now, tell me who ya people really are before I slaughter the both of ya!" Jan snapped once he had gotten over his hysterics but his threat died down in his threat when he felt a terrifying amount of killer intent flair up in the air. Jan's eyes focused on the Kyuubi, whose face was twisted into that of a snarl and the vampire took a step back as the flesh melted away from the enraged demon's body._

"_What the fuck?" Jan's voice came out in a whisper as the man before his size grew in to accommodate the enormous cage. The Kyuubi fell down on all fours and his mouth opened in a large roar, which knocked the horrified vampire off his feet. _

_The sickening sound of bones snapping and reshaping themselves to match the Kyuubi's gruesome transformation sounded loudly through the otherwise silent room and Jan found himself shaking in unadulterated fear. Fiery orange-red fur began to cover the Kyuubi's body and slowly tails began to sprout from his lower back. The cage grew larger as the Kyuubi continued to grow in size and Jan crawled backwards in a feeble effort to escape the demon's wrath. The demon's pupils retracted from each of his eyes and they turned an unholy black color, with one final roar the Kyuubi finished his transformation and released a wave of foul red chakra that burned Jan's skin._

_The cocky vampire screamed in pain as his flesh sizzled and he turned his attention the monstrous fox the stood before him on the other side of the cage, all nine of its great tails swishing behind it dangerously as it glared into Jan's eyes._

"_**Vampire, you have made a grave mistake," **__Kyuubi growled out and Jan whimpered in pain as the Kyuubi's malicious chakra ate at his skin. The stranger stepped in front Jan to block the Kyuubi's assault on the vampire and the Fox Demon roared in outrage. Jan stared up at the stranger with a mixture of confusion and relief, but his relief was short lived when the stranger removed their hood and revealed their identity as none other than the Freelancer, herself._

"_Vampire, when will you learn that it is better to think before you speak? You are lucky that I am feeling merciful or else I would have let Kyuubi-kun tear you limb from limb. Now, stand up and be silent or I __**will **__kill you," the pink haired woman spoke up in a deadly calm tone and Jan begrudgingly followed the immortal's orders._

"_Now to answer your earlier questions, I am Sakura but I am not the Sakura that you are familiar with. I am her Inner, or alter personality as people these days like to call it. We are in her mind, well actually not exactly her mind but more of a place where pure spiritual chakra from others can contact us without disrupting the Outer's conciseness. The other Sakura doesn't know about me calling you here and I want to keep it that way," Inner Sakura explained in an uncharacteristically serious tone._

"_Ya still haven't told me why I'm here in the first place!" Jan shouted in rage and Kyuubi growled in warning, which Jan bravely chose to ignore. Inner Sakura directed her gaze on the vampire before she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_The reason that I've called you here is because I need your help."_

* * *

Sakura stood in the middle of her destroyed office, panting heavily with a tormented look on her face. The Freelancer slowly slid to her knees with her back leaned against a wall as she gripped her hair tightly in her hand, cursing in every language she was familiar with. The immortal reached into the remains of her desk and she pulled out a large green bottle that had the words 'Absinthe' written on the label in fancy cursive with a seductive green fairy beneath it.

Sakura didn't hesitate to down the contents of the bottle as soon as the cap with off and she winced slightly as the sharp, potent liquid scorched her throat. She pulled the bottle away from her lips and looked up at her ceiling with half-lidded eyes. The Freelancer closed her eyes fully with a sigh as she took another long drink from the bottle, scowling lightly when she felt her chakra begin to ruthlessly destroy the effects of the very potent alcohol.

"_How the mighty have fallen. Is this the 'real' Sakura Haruno?"_ a taunting voice called from the shadows of her office and Sakura slowly opened her eyes with an annoyed expression on her face. The Haruno didn't bother to move from her spot of the floor as she continued to down the contents of the green bottle in her hand.

"Does it fucking matter?" the Freelancer replied in a bitter tone and a chiming laugh echoed through her mind, much to her annoyance and she watched in ire as a small green fairy flew out of the shadows only to hover directly in front of her face. Her scarlet eyes stared directly into Sakura's green irises without any remorse and the immortal openly glared at the pesky little creature.

"_No, I suppose it doesn't. But, then again nothing really does for you. Your pathetic existence in this world is a real eyesore, y'know? I really wish that you'd hurry up and die," _the green fairy replied with a giggle and Sakura smirked before she reached out her hand to grab the fairy, but the fairy disappeared from her sight.

"You and me both, _Cat_. Now, enough of these games before I get really mad," Sakura replied in a low tone before she received a light chuckle as her response and boy around the age of twelve materialized in front of her, clothed in a simple white T-shirt and black dress pants along with military boots.

"Ah, come on! You're no fun, Sakura!" the strange boy whined and Sakura rolled her eyes as she continued to abuse her liver. Sakura looked at the two cat ears on top of the boy's head and watched in amusement as his tail swished behind him, absent-mindedly.

"Why are you here, Schrödinger?" Sakura asked without wasting any time and the Neko-boy sighed before he rocked on the balls of his heels. The Freelancer watched the Cat with a calculated gaze before Schrödinger finally turned his attention back to her.

"I came to give you a warning," Schrödinger spoke in a surprisingly serious tone and Sakura raised one of her eyebrows at him in question. "I want you to stay away from Millennium," the Neko-boy continued and Sakura shook her head.

"No."

"Sakura, you have to listen to me!"

"No."

"You don't understand, Millennium isn't like any other organization!"

"I don't care. All I know is that Hitler still continues to haunt me beyond his grave, I don't care about anything else but destroying the remaining members of the Third Reich," Sakura replied in a cool tone and Schrödinger scowled, before he crouched down to her eye level.

"I thought you didn't care for revenge," the pre-teen spoke in a dark tone and Sakura met his gaze with one of her own, unwavering.

"There is a difference between revenge and redemption, Schrödinger. You may be old, but you are _**nowhere **_near as old as I am, so do not try to lecture me," Sakura replied in a deadly serious tone and Schrödinger looked torn, before he stood up straight with a smirk on his face.

"You're right," he replied and Sakura narrowed her eyes at him in response, before she downed the remaining amount of Absinthe in long gulp. Sakura wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and slowly rose to her feet with the empty bottle in her hand.

"Tell me, Cat. If you are Millennium's pet, why come all this way to warn me?" Sakura asked and she was met with silence as Schrödinger looked taken aback at her blunt question. The Freelancer waited patiently for a response as she leaned her back against a wall.

"Cats do as they please, even if it is against their master's wishes," the Neko-boy replied in a soft tone as he bowed his head to hide his face from the older woman. Sakura looked thoughtful over his revelation, before she nodded her head in acceptance.

"How did you know of my alliance?" Schrödinger asked after a moment of silence as he looked up at Freelancer, who had lit a cigarette while he wasn't looking. Sakura took a long drag from the cigarette before she exhaled in a long stream of smoke.

"I have my sources," Sakura replied cryptically and the pre-teen frowned but didn't push the subject further, he didn't want the Freelancer's wrath raining down on him.

Schrödinger sighed softly as he realized there was no reason he should linger in the Freelancer's presence any longer and he decided to leave. As he began to disappear he faintly heard the Freelancer whisper a small, _"Thank you._


	9. Ulterior Motives

Ah, there is really no excuse. I've just been very lazy and I've neglected my poor story, I'm very sorry! Alas, there is no Alucard in this chapter but he will make an appearance in the next chapter along with a few other familiar characters.  
Without further delay, here's chapter 9. Please, read and review!

_**Chapter 9: Ulterior Motives  
Recommended Song: Pain by Hollywood Undead**_

* * *

"South America?" Jan repeated Sakura like a parrot and the Freelancer rolled her eyes before she nodded her head slowly as if Jan were a small child and not a full-fledged vampire. The immortal leaned back in her chair as stared up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Rio de Janeiro, Brazil to be exact. We are going hunting," Sakura's eyes took on a feral look as she spoke the last part before she quickly shook her head and turned her attention back to Jan, who was uncharacteristically quiet. Sakura rose one of her eyebrows at the vampire in question at the vampire's silence, before he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you say, lady. I don't give a damn," Jan replied in a surprisingly nonchalant tone and Sakura narrowed her eyes before she leaned forward in her seat to study the dark skinned vampire.

"You're being surprisingly cooperative, vampire. What had brought on this sudden change of heart?" she asked in a serious tone and Jan studied the pinkette before he shrugged his shoulders once again. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked around the office with a look of boredom on his face, while Sakura studied his profile with open suspicion.

"I fed your brother to Alucard's familiar," Sakura revealed suddenly and Jan's body stiffened but he still didn't turn to look at Sakura. "It was really pathetic to watch actually, he talked a lot about being superior to everyone but in the end all end wound up being was dog shit," Sakura continued in a nonchalant tone and Jan's eyes flickered a deep scarlet color as he gritted his teeth.

"I made your brother my bitch," Sakura mocked with a cruel smile on her face and Jan's head snapped in her direction, his eyes were a deep crimson color as he bared his fangs at her. Sakura smirked at and stood up from her seat with fluid grace as she circled around him like a predator stalking its prey.

"Luke Valentine was weak and he deserved to die," the Freelancer taunted and Jan stepped towards her, his body trembling with barely contained rage. His breathing was labored and Sakura's smirk slowly disappeared as she watched Jan hold himself back.

'_Why is he trying control himself?' _Sakura thought with a frown marring her face as she watched Jan's nails dig into the palm of his hand, drawing blood. The Freelancer stepped in front of Jan with a scowl on her face as shoved his chest, causing him to stumble back.

"Stop that. Stop repressing your nature!" Sakura snapped in anger and Jan glared at her with hell's fire burning in his eyes.

"Why should I? So, I can try to attack you and you torture me within an inch of my life! I'm not going to play your fucking games, bitch! I'm not your pet!" Jan shouted in outrage and Sakura growled at as she punched Jan in the face without the use of her chakra.

"You think you're so goddamn smart, huh! Think you've got everything figured out! Your life is mine, you belong to me and I can do whatever the hell I want to you!" Sakura shouted as she activated Jan's seal, which sent the vampire to his knees in agony.

"What do you know anyway! You stupid fucking vampire! Immortality is a curse! Who wants to live forever! Having to watch all your precious people die while you stay frozen in time, never falling in love, never making friends! You gain nothing, but you lose everything!" Sakura continued her rampage as she slammed her fist straight through her desk, breaking it again just as she had done a few hours earlier.

All Jan could do was watch the Freelancer's fury as virtually destroyed her entire office. Sakura was too wrapped up in her rage that she failed to realize that she had deactivated Jan's seal and the vampire had slowly risen to his feet. Sakura in the midst of shattering her wall to pieces but was topped by a dark skinned hand abruptly grabbing her arm, halting her movement.

Sakura snapped out of her rage induced trance as she tried to pull her arm out of Jan's grip, but that proved futile as she realized he was using his supernatural strength to hold her. The immortal turned her head to glare at the vampire, but was momentarily caught off guard but his golden irises when she had fully expected to see his eyes a boiling crimson color.

"You're fucking crazy," Jan spoke in a serious tone and Sakura felt all the fight drain out of her. A soft laugh escaped from her lips which quickly turned into full blown laughter followed by tears and eventually heart wrenching sobs. Jan watched Sakura go into hysterics and he let go of her arm as she sank to her knees on the carpeted floor.

"Fuck! I hate you, vampire!" Sakura cried as she tried to wipe her eyes and gain control over herself. The dark skinned vampire merely crouched down beside Sakura and watched the woman cyclone through a series of emotions.

'_**Do you see what I mean now, vampire? This is what happens when you live too long. You slowly lose yourself to time even as your body remains frozen,' **_Inner Sakura's voice infiltrated Jan's mind much to the vampire's surprise and Jan frowned.

'_Well, what the fuck do ya suggest I do! This bitch is beyond help not that I even agreed to do that!' _Jan's thoughts were biting and he groaned when he felt an intense pain flood his mind much to his displeasure.

Sakura's body suddenly went rigid and her pupils dilated, before she turned to look at Jan. Her hand snapped forward so fast that the vampire didn't have time to dodge as the Freelancer grabbed him by neck and slammed him onto his back. Sakura's pink hair slipped free from the loose bun she had confined it in and it fell around her and Jan like a curtain.

"What the fuck!" Jan growled as he tried to remove Sakura from his person, but the immortal was using chakra and easily overpowered Jan. Sakura leaned down close to Jan with a stoic expression on her face. She moved her free hand to her mouth and bit down hard on her wrist, drawing blood.

Jan's eyes widened as the rich smell of Sakura's blood hit his nose causing his eyes to bleed crimson once more; her blood was more potent than a virgin's. The Freelancer moved her bleeding wrist away from the vampire and Jan watched at the ruby droplets ran down her arm and fell onto the carpet in a fluid motion, it was entrancing.

"_**A single drop of my blood could sustain you for many years but it could very well drive you into madness. I am far older than you, far older than the Count and all of these petty organizations combined," **_Inner Sakura's rich feminine voice escaped from Sakura's lips and Jan reluctantly turned his attention away from the sight of the Freelancer's addictive blood to look at her.

"_**I will not beg you for help, vampire. But, I can make you stronger at a price," **_Inner Sakura's voice was surprisingly soft in the otherwise quiet room and Jan merely closed his eyes inhaled the rich scent of the immortal's blood again.

"What price?" Jan asked after a while and he felt Inner Sakura shift above him so she was straddling his waist, while still retaining her tight grip on his neck. Sakura's hair brushed against his cheek and Jan's eyes slowly opened just as Inner Sakura's lips met his allowing her chakra to surge inside him, bringing forth memories that she couldn't forget no matter how much she tried.

* * *

_1821; Siberia, Russia_

_Blood stained the white snow and Sakura laid withering in pain on the bloodied ground as the group of men continued to kick her mercilessly. The Freelancer coughed up an alarming amount of blood as she tried to pick her exhausted body off of the ground. She heard a muffled cry to her right and she glanced in that direction to see the horrified expression of her 'friend', Elizabeth Clark._

"_I never meant for this to happen! I'm so sorry, Sakura!" Elizabeth sobbed and Sakura closed her eyes as a particularly hard kick was aimed at her ribs. Two of the men hauled Sakura to her feet and one of them cursed when they saw Sakura's skin knit back together from what had been a severely deep cut._

"_Liza was right! This woman isn't human!" one of the men shouted in anger and Sakura bowed her head in order to avoid looking at their faces, especially Elizabeth's. The Freelancer closed her eyes and breathed in the frosty air as she fought to contain the tears that longed to spill from her eyes, no, she wouldn't give these people the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

"_Sakura, please forgive me!" Elizabeth's voice echoed in the Freelancer's head and Sakura found herself looking up to lock eyes with the brunette's hazel gaze. Elizabeth's eyes were flooded with tears but none of them were for Sakura, the Freelancer knew that for certain._

"_It…it doesn't hurt anymore….." Sakura wheezed out before a sudden pain erupted in her chest, causing her to violently cough up blood and she smiled weakly when she felt the last remnants of her chakra disappear from her system. It was now official, she was on the verge of dying and her chakra was preparing for the reconstruction of her body._

"_Y-you were my friend…..I trusted you…" black dots formed in Sakura's vision and her body took on a numb feeling, her nerve endings slowly shut down. Elizabeth shook her head and took a step back away from Sakura, almost as if she were afraid of the Freelancer._

"_I told you my secret…you betrayed me…" Sakura fell onto the ground as the men let go of her; she managed to turn onto her back as she stared up at the sky wondering when it had begun to snow._

"_No, it doesn't hurt anymore," Sakura spoke so low that she was certain that no one heard her and she closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness with open arms knowing that it would take her away from the pain._

Sakura pulled back from Jan's form as the vampire's eyes rolled into the back of his head. The Freelancer unzipped Jan's jacket and lifted up his shirt to reveal his dark skin to her view. She placed her hand on his finely shaped abdomen before she used her other hand to drench her finger in her own blood from her still bleeding wrist.

"_**I really hope you don't die vampire. All of this would be such a waste," **_Inner Sakura spoke out loud as she began to draw a large seal on his abdomen. The Freelancer took her time completing the seal before she placed her hands together to form a ram seal.

"_**Kuchiyose no Justu," **_just as the words slipped from the Freelancer's mouth a surge of demon chakra escaped from her and moved directly into the seal that was on Jan's stomach. The vampire began to thrash around and howl in pain, but Inner Sakura kept him pinned down even as the foul chakra continued to leave her body.

Once all of the demonic chakra had left the immortal's body, the woman slip off of Jan's body and wrapped her arms around herself at the sudden loss of spiritual chakra within her. Inner Sakura looked at Jan's still form and watched with a pained expression as the seal glowed once before it disappeared into his skin as if it didn't exist.

"_**Don't die," **_Inner Sakura commanded Jan, well aware that he probably couldn't hear her. Inner Sakura sat with her back against the wall as her eyes slowly drooped close from chakra exhaustion. Before, she retreated back into the recesses of Outer Sakura's mind she looked at Jan one last time and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face when she felt the faintest traces of chakra make itself known in Jan's system.

_Jan's eyes were swimming with bloodied tears as he gripped at his head to keep from screaming at the madness that was Sakura Haruno's life. Her memories kept assaulting him at various angles, some of which he wouldn't even wish on his worse enemies. He couldn't even begin to grasp at how she was able to handle all of this without her mind imploding on itself._

"_FUCK!" Jan's yell echoed through the memories but that did nothing to stop their vicious assault upon his mindset. Jan closed his eyes and pressed his hands to his ears, trying to block all of it out. There was no end to the madness and Jan felt that he wouldn't last much longer under of this cruelty, all of the injustice, pain and sheer inhumanity._

_Just as Jan felt he was going to be wash away with all of Sakura's memories, something grabbed him and yanked him out of ocean of insanity. Jan opened his eyes and found himself looking up at the Kyuubi no Youko in all of its demonic glory. The Kyuubi's tails swished behind him in a whirlwind of destruction but Jan found that he couldn't form any coherent words._

"_**Well vampire, how does it feel to meet the incarnation of insanity itself?" **__Kyuubi's voice was mocking as he smirked; showing rows of razor sharp teeth that wanted nothing more to do than to tear the pathetic vampire apart_.

_Jan opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, so instead he merely shook his head with an uncomprehending expression on his face. Kyuubi stared at the vampire's silent form before a loud growl rippled through his body._

"_**Speak!" **__roared Kyuubi in outrage and his chakra swirled around violently, causing Jan to gasp for breath as the great demon expressed his displeasure. Jan looked at Kyuubi, his golden irises meeting Kyuubi's crimson with no fear._

"_I didn't know," was all Jan said before the vampire's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body collapsed into a heap on the floor. One of Kyuubi's tails lifted Jan up and the Fox Demon rolled his eyes._

"_**No one ever does, vampire. And, from the looks of it, you've only seen a minor fraction of what Sakura is going through," **__Kyuubi's voice was serious as he stared down at Jan's unconscious form. __**"You've got a long way to go."**_

* * *

The Major sat down at a large dining table as he calmly cut into a piece of steak and popped it into his mouth, before chewing with a thoughtful look on his face. The Captain stood to the Major's right with a stoic expression on his face and Schrödinger sat at the Major's feet with a happy expression on his face.

Zorin sat at the far end of the table polishing her scythe and Rip van Winkle sat opposite to her humming a soft tune under her breath while fiddling with her musket. Tubalcain was leaning against a wall with his hat covering the majority of his face as he shuffled several cards in his hand.

"It is unfortunate that we've lost the Valentine Brothers," The Major spoke up with no real sincerity and no expected any from him either. Schrödinger looked up at the Major with cat-like curiosity as he waited for the man to continue.

"But, they managed to capture Hellsing's attention so they served their purpose. Actually, the two brothers did something greater," the blonde haired man paused for dramatic effect. "The Valentine Brothers also managed to capture the attention of Sakura Haruno."

Everyone froze and suddenly they focused all their attention on the Major who had a bright grin on his face. The Captain shifted in his place as he gazed down at the Major and Schrödinger had a small frown on his face.

"Sakura? You realize she has a vendetta against the Nazi regime and all it stands for, right?" Tubalcain was the first to break the silence and the Major sighed dramatically before he waved his hand in the air as if Tubalcain's concerns were nothing to worry about.

"Details, details. All we have to do is remind her how much fun war can actually be," The Major spoke in a simple tone and everyone looked him as if he were crazy, which wasn't a bad judgment.

"She single-handedly destroyed Buchenwald and then assisted Hellsing in destroying the rest of our facilities. What makes you so certain that she'll even appear before you without trying to harm you?" Rip van Winkle asked and the Major's smile grew even larger before he inclined his head towards the Captain.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you and Sakura were close back in the days were Germany reigned supreme, right?" The Major directed his question towards the Captain and the werewolf stared at his master with a blank expression on his face.

"Captain?" The Major turned his head to look at the Captain who reluctantly nodded his head in affirmation to the Major's question. Schrödinger stood up from his place at the Major's feet and he smiled at the blonde tyrant.

"Sakura's so boring, though. She won't be any fun to be around," Schrödinger tried to dissuade the Major but the man merely patted the top of the neko's head affectionately and turned his attention back to everyone else.

"Sakura will be reluctant to fight against the Captain and we can use that to our advantage. There is no holding back in war and everything can be used as a weapon," The Major looked at each of his subordinates before he continued. "Even loyalty."

The members of Millennium's Werewolf special forces all looked uneasy with the Major's newest decision. It was one thing to wage war pointlessly, but it was another completely whenever Sakura Haruno was involved. Schrödinger looked at the Captain, whose only indication that he was against this was the tensing of his muscles beneath his jacket.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Major. I'm all for using pawns and tossing them aside when they are no longer needed, but we're not talking about a simple FREAK or vampire. We are discussing Sakura Haruno, who may be the true incarnation of Death itself," Zorin voiced her concerns to her master but the Major merely shook his head in response.

"I don't understand what has you all so worried. Sakura Haruno is a beautiful, dignified young woman who has impeccable taste and happens to love destruction just as much as I do, no matter how much she tries to suppress it," the Major insisted before he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture that informed the soldiers that they were no longer needed.

Rip van Winkle and Zorin were the first to leave, followed by Tubalcain who cast one last worried glance back at his master. Once the room was clear, the Major released a sigh and ran his hand through Schrödinger's hair, which normally would have pleased the neko but not today. The cat-boy turned his lavender gaze to the Major and he frowned.

"You don't really intend to recruit Sakura for Millennuim, do you?" Schrödinger asked with a tinge of hysteria in his voice but the Major didn't notice, instead he continued to stroke Schrödinger's ears.

"No, that is not my intention," the Major admitted and Schrödinger let loose a soft sigh of relief, also noticing that the Captain seemed to relax as well but their relief was short lived when the Major continued, "I intend to marry her."


	10. Beautiful Monsters

Here's chapter 10, please read and review! ^^

_**Chapter 10: Beautiful Monsters  
Recommended Song: Galvanize by Chemical Brothers**_

* * *

_1921; __Oświęcim__, Poland_

"_Get up, mutt!" a sharp command from his superior officer made the exhausted boy slowly rise to his feet. The young werewolf's body shook from overexertion and his usual pale complexion was even more so as ragged breaths escaped his skinny frame._

"_This is war! No one gets a break! Now drop down and give me two hundred!" the commanding officer roared and the weary fourteen year obeyed without a single word, even though tears swam in his ruby irises. Up, down. One. The world seemed to fade away from the teenager as he focused on the task at hand. He felt pain, pain mean that he was alive._

_Up, down. Twenty-three. The werewolf's muscles screamed in protest, yet he still continued to press forward. A unique scent infiltrated the boy's sensitive sense of smell, piquing his curiosity but he chose to ignore it. Next he began to hear voices, several muffled voices that sounded as if they were arguing. Up, down. Sixty-eight._

_The young werewolf nearly lost his concentration when the smell of blood suddenly assaulted his nose. His eyes began to glow and he felt saliva begin to fill his mouth at an alarming rate. Tears slipped down his cheeks silently as he continued his exercises; the world was such a cruel place. Up, down. One hundred-eleven. He felt a hand on his back and the smell of blood increased exponentially._

_The boy collapsed onto the ground with an audible 'thud' and he barely had the strength to roll onto his back. His vision was blurry due to his tears but he was able to make out unusual pink hair and bright green eyes. He reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes feebly and he was able to get a clearer look of the woman who stood over him._

"_What the hell are you crying for?" those words caught the werewolf off guard and for a long time simply staring at the pink haired woman. She sighed and reached into her pocket pulling out a cigarette before she placed it between her lips and lit it with her lighter._

"_Kid, don't make me repeat myself," she spoke in a seemingly bored tone and the boy struggled to sit up. He was relatively surprised when the woman moved to assist him and he flinched when he felt something strange begin to happen to his body. He looked at the stranger and struggled to get away when he saw that her hands were glowing a faint green color._

"_Stop moving, brat!" she snapped and he instantly stood still noticing that the strange energy flow within him wasn't hurting him, quite the contrary it was soothing his aching body. The woman moved back after a while with a scowl on her face before she took a drag from her cigarette and released a stream of smoke into the air._

"_Commander Johnson always was a slave driver. You should be fine in a few hours considering your condition," she spoke to him as if they were discussing the weather as she slowly rose to her feet. _

"_What's your name, kid? I'm Sakura," the pinkette introduced herself after a while and the werewolf lowered his eyes to the floor before he slowly began to shake his head in response to her question._

"_No name, eh? That doesn't surprise me. Here," Sakura removed a stainless steel dog tag chain from around her neck and handed it to the boy with no prior warning. The boy was hesitant to take the chain but eventually he did and he read the name that was engraved in the tag, __**'Hans Günsche.' **__The boy regarded Sakura with a look of confusion and the immortal shrugged in response._

"_Hans Günsche used to be a very good friend of mine. He died a few months ago and I've carried that around with me ever since. I was thinking that since you didn't have a name or identity, you could be the 'new' Hans," Sakura spoke in a soft tone and the werewolf could only stare at Sakura with shocked eyes. Tears began to form in his eyes again and he nodded his head in grateful acceptance._

"_Don't cry," Sakura's voice suddenly turned serious when she saw the tears begin to gather in the teenager's eyes. Hans was quick to wipe away his tears, not wanting to anger the only person who had shown him any kindness. Sakura knelt down in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't cry, kid. Don't show any weakness. This world is cruel and you have to be strong in order to survive. Listen, I want you to become the perfect solider. I want you to be strong. Don't cry, don't make a sound, and don't show emotion. But, __**feel **__everything," Sakura explained in a serious tone and Hans stared at her with confusion written plainly on his face._

"_You're still young. You don't understand what I'm saying right now, but you will eventually," Sakura stood up with a soft smile on her face as gazed down at Hans, who still remained seated on the floor. "Just don't cry for now, okay?"_

_Hans nodded his head in acceptance and Sakura ruffled his hair before moved towards her unconscious colleague who was supporting a bloody nose, curtsey of the immortal herself. Sakura rolled her eyes at the man before moved to lift his dead weight from the ground, all the while she was aware of the young werewolf watching her every move._

"_I'll see you around. Don't forget what I told you, __**Hans**__," the teenager's eyes widened at the sound of his new name and he fought off the urge to cry to which Sakura responded with a smile. "Good boy," she complimented before she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals leaving the stunned boy alone in his thoughts._

* * *

Sakura sat on the bed of Presidential Suite in the hotel that she had reserved for herself. Her Berettas laid in pieces around her as she worked at a calm pace to clean her beloved guns before reassembling them. She glanced at the coffin that was perched against a wall across the room and she narrowed her eyes. She had arrived in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil exactly three days ago and Jan still hadn't awoken from his slumber. She knew for a fact that he wasn't dead, well dead-er, because the seal would have alerted her.

'_**On top of the amount of torture you put him through with the seal and the fact that he had traveled across a large body of water, I say that he'll be comatose for at least a week,' **_Inner Sakura sounded bored within Sakura's mind and the Freelancer rolled her eyes before she turned her attention back to her guns, absent-mindedly turning on the television as well.

'_About 30 minutes ago, a man-woman pair of armed terrorists started killing employees and guests in the "Lio" hotel's top floor, and are now holding 10 people hostage!' _Sakura looked up from her weapons and grabbed the remote to turn up the television as she glued her eyes to the screen.

'_Currently, they are holding their own against the army and police, and the situation is unusually tense. Oh, the police authorities have just figured out who these people are,' _Sakura outright laughed when she saw the pictures of Alucard and his fledging appear on the screen. _'According to the ledger, the man is J. H. Blenner, but the woman is still unknown. Because they're using unusually powerful firearms, not even the authorities can speak with them.'_

Sakura turned off the television with an amused smile before she leapt off her bed and made her way over to her closet. The Freelancer picked up the wireless phone and dialed a number she knew by heart as she rummaged through her clothes. Sakura laughed to herself when she heard a breathless voice answer the phone.

"_Hello? What can I do for you?"_ the voice sounded on the edge and Sakura couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped her lips. The entire situation was too laughable in her opinion.

"Tell me. Why is our dear Alucard on TV with his poor fledging? I wasn't aware that Hellsing did publicity events," Sakura spoke in an amused tone and she listened as she heard swearing, followed by a lot of rummaging before finally the voice returned.

"_Miss Sakura? I am quite surprised to be hearing from you and it would seem that we have miscalculated Millennium's resources just a bit,' _Sakura frowned slightly at the worn tone of Walter's voice. Walter did not miscalculate, if the plans were made by him, every possible angle would have been covered which meant he was covering for someone.

"Walter, do not lie to me. I know you like I know the back of my hand, so tell your precious Hellsing Mistress that I will handle things over here," Sakura gripped the phone tightly, causing a few cracks to appear. Silence followed on the other end of the phone before Walter finally replied.

'_I understand, Miss Sakura. Be safe,' _Sakura ended the phone call and tossed the phone onto her bed before she finally closed the closet with a sigh, realizing she had forgotten her paper seals in London.

"Ah, fuck it. It's not like the vampire's going to wake up anytime soon," she murmured to herself as she quickly assembled the rest of her guns and pulled on her boots and jacket. The Freelancer pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she placed her guns into their holsters on her hips. She made her way over to the window and looked out.

"You want to start a war? Well, I hope you're prepared for one," Sakura whispered to no one in particular before she slipped out of the window and headed towards the Lio hotel.

_**Top Floor, Lio Hotel**_

So much blood and carnage, Seras Victoria was disgusted with her vampire nature whereas Alucard thrived in his. Seras moved through the carnage that Alucard had left in his wake and she winced as she heard the screams of the men as her Master continued to ruthlessly tear through them with no remorse. Seras made her way down the hallway and she could hear her Master speak to Sir Integra on a phone in someone's office.

"A special police force just attacked," Alucard informed his Master in a nonchalant tone and Seras looked around at the bodies on the ground as she leaned against the wall with a sorrowful look on her face.

'_What happened?' _Sir Integra asked on the other end with shock apparent in her tone and Alucard smiled his usual deranged smile. Seras bowed her head with her bangs covering her face to hide her bloody tears.

"Killed them. I annihilated them without exception, now Integra give me an order. The elite police force is probably being controlled by Them. I can kill them without a moment's hesitation, without a moment's regret, I can massacre them because I am a monster. What about you, Integra?" Alucard continued to descend deeper into his insanity with each word and Seras sank down to the floor with her hands covering her ears, trying to block out everything.

"Indeed, what shall you do Hellsing? Will you live up to your father's standards?" Alucard's grin grew even wider as he heard Sakura's voice to his right as the Freelancer sat on the edge of the window sill with a cigarette in between her lips and blood covering her body. There was silence on the other end of the phone and Alucard moved towards the Freelancer with every intention of devouring her.

"My Countess," he spoke in a dark tone as pulled her towards him and licked the blood from her cheek. Seras slowly rose to her feet and made her way into the office when she could no longer hear anything only to walk in on her Master and the Freelancer. Sakura pulled back and gave the Draculina a slight smile before she looked at the phone when she shuffling.

'_Miss Sakura, I request that you have a meeting with me once all of this has been handled. As for you, my servant! My orders have already been issued and they have not changed! Search and destroy!' _Integra's voice echoed through the phone and Seras stepped back when a bloodthirsty look appear on both her Master and the Freelancer's faces.

"Roger!" Alucard called through the phone as laughter escaped his being and Sakura moved out his embrace, much to his ire as she headed towards the desk. "I shall see you in London, Mistress Hellsing," Sakura spoke simply before she hung up the phone and turned Alucard and Seras.

"I believe it's high time we leave," Sakura commented with a smirk on her face and Alucard walked up behind her silently, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck like a pet who adored its Master.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Seras asked in a meek tone and Sakura crushed her cigarette between her fingers. She looked out the window and full moon reflected in her eyes before she turned back to Seras with a mischievous look on her face.

"You will be heading to the room where there is a lovely helicopter waiting to take us home. As for me and the Count," Sakura leaned back against the elder vampire and sighed in content at his ministration before she focused back on Seras.

"We are going through the front door."

* * *

The elevator doors slowly slid open and the special force units each aimed their guns at the two figures inside. Sakura was the first to emerge from the elevator with a bloodthirsty smile on her face as she held each of her guns in her hands. Alucard followed suit with his hair swirling around him ominously and his eyes burning with insanity.

"Someone once told me that every day is a gift and not a God given right," Sakura spoke up suddenly and each of the officers looked at each other confusion before turning back to the crazed Freelancer.

"Well boys, today's judgment day. Say 'hello' to God if you see him," Sakura laughed and the officers unleashed fire upon her and Alucard. Sakura disappeared in a blur as Alucard just stood there taking the full brunt of the assault. The vampire began to laugh maniacally before he retaliated with shot of his own and Sakura purred in delight before she joined the carnage.

"H-headquarters! Get us out of here! There's a new woman with the man and they are monsters! Save us!"One of the officers slipped way and tried to get out a radio transmission and Sakura appeared behind him with a coy smile on her face.

"There now, no need for that," she spoke in a soft tone before she promptly crushed his chest with her chakra infused fist. The Freelancer and the vampire made their way down the hallways as the officers tried to run off and Sakura watched in amusement as Alucard appeared in front of them, draining one of the officers dry.

Her attention turned elsewhere when she saw that a few of the officers had managed to escape into the elevator and she frowned before she started towards them. One of the officers noticed her and frantically began to push buttons trying to hurry and seal the elevator door shut.

"Hurry up! That crazy bitch is coming!" one of the men shouted and Sakura frowned as the door shut just as she stopped in front of the elevator. Alucard stepped up beside her, his eyes glowing brightly and Sakura watched in fascination as one of the officers reopened the elevator doors.

The Freelancer shot him in the head without any hesitation and laughed at the officers feeble attempts to close the door again. Alucard placed his guns into the doors and calmly slid the doors apart while grinning the entire time. He looked back at Sakura and leaned forward to lick the blood from her face to which she responded by pulling him towards her in a violent kiss.

"Nowhere near as good as your blood," Alucard stated as Sakura released him from the kiss and he licked the corner of her mouth some blood still remained before he and Sakura both entered the elevator. Several gunshots rang out and when the elevator doors opened again, nothing remained except for a bloody heap on the floor.

Alucard and Sakura made their way out of the front doors where more armed forces were waiting and Sakura quickly dispatched them with her chakra wires, slicing them to shreds. Alucard watched the officers' blood splatter and rain down before he turned his attention to Sakura who was spinning around in a circle dancing under the blood.

"Why must you torture me, Countess?" Alucard spoke in a pained groan and Sakura glanced back at him with a sly look before she turned her attention back to the camera crew and the other armed forces. Alucard stepped up beside her and she made a grand bow, while he beckoned them forward in a taunting gesture.

_**Millennium Headquarters**_

The Major sat on his regal chair as he stared at the television with a pleased expression on his face. The Captain stood behind him, his eyes glued to the pink haired figure on the screen and the Doctor simply watched in interest.

"What a beautiful war that we have started, but it seems that the No-Life King has taken a liking to my future bride. That simply will not do," Major spoke in a nonchalant tone and the Captain remained stoic as he listened to his Master rant.

"But to be proceeding so arbitrarily, the 'old people in the opera house' must be furious by now," The Doctor spoke in a airy tone that suggested he wasn't worried at all and the Major merely folded his hands in his lap.

"Let them be furious. There is nothing they can do to stop us; it's beyond their ability to control. Besides, they don't know half the things I have planned for this lovely war filled future," the Major replied to the Doctor's comment and his smile grew larger.

"I can hear the symphony of war, that sound I haven't heard in such a long time. The mixed chorus of agonized cries and she," the Major pointed to Sakura who the cameraman had zoomed in on. "She will be the one who conducts the music alongside me."


End file.
